Another Drunken Mistake?
by graciemay94
Summary: After a heavy night drinking, Alex wakes up and finds a familiar man next to her in bed. Rated T for now. Galex.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me and I just HAD to get it down. Apologies this is now a few fics I have to keep up with, but I will try my best! This is just a short start, but I hope you enjoy.**

A stream of bright sunlight shone through a gap in the curtains, catching Alex's eyes. She reluctantly opened them, groggily waking herself up. Her head was throbbing and her eyelids heavy, she was typically hungover. Alex groaned as she ran a hand through her hair, opening her eyes wide and sitting up slightly in an attempt to wake herself up. This failed, and she fell back onto the pillow with a groan, her hand nursing her head. Her eyes closed as she turned to face the other way, retracting her eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window. As she turned round, something didn't feel quite right. It couldn't be the fact she had a hangover, that was a normal occurance nowadays. This one, however, seemed rather a lot worse than normal. Alex liked to think her body was getting used to drinking this excessively, and with it - her hangovers would improve. But in this case, seemingly not, as she felt particularly terrible this morning. What had she done last night? It had been a Friday, she knew that. The team had obviously gone to Luigi's as usual... and they'd done the normal drinking regime. After that, Alex hadn't the faintest idea what had happened. The endless glasses of wine, the worried looks from Luigi and the excessive drunk banter from the team had merged the night into one distorted blur. The previous week had been somewhat stressful, and with it came a heavy night's drinking when it finally ended. This was perfectly habitual though - and Alex was confused as to why she felt that this particular night had been any different. Forgetting her trail of thought, she happily let herself fall back into a slumber. Alex didn't intend on waking up early on a Saturday when she was this hungover, and judging by the sunlight she'd already guessed it wasn't after eight.

An hour later, Alex awoke for the second time. Again she had turned to face the window, and the light was now pouring in. She refused to fully open her eyes, despite the intruding sun gleaming onto her lids. In a desperate attempt to keep the headache at bay, she turned round in the bed to face the opposite wall, away from the sunlight. Well, she thought she was turning round to face the wall. In fact, she was turning round to face something entirely different. Her left leg followed the movement of her body, edging closer to the other side of the bed, and as it did so underneath the glossy red covers she felt the warmth of another person's body heat next to her. _Oh, God_ was her first reaction to this seemingly forgotten detail from last night. Her leg reached out more, to find another's leg. It was clearly male. _Shit._ Alex swallowed, racking her brains as she struggled to decipher the events of the drunken evening. After this discovery, she decided that it was probably about time she opened her eyes. It was time to face the music, face whoever the hell she'd clearly drunkenly slept with last night, and face the feeling of guilt and regret that was about to flood over her. Her eyes opened slowly, to begin with unfocused on the subject. Then, as they focused on the male beside her, she was suddenly very much awake.

"Gene?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. They are getting longer I promise! Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far.**

_Her eyes opened slowly, to begin with unfocused on the subject. Then, as they focused on the male beside her, she was suddenly very much awake._

_"Gene?"_

_

* * *

_

The blue grey eyes of the man lying next to Alex shot open.

"Holy mother of-!" He spluttered, jumping backwards from her, his face the epitome of horror. They then lay there, letting the situation sink in. Alex swallowed before speaking.

"Are you... do you.. any clothes on?" She whispered the last few words, as if it someone else was there to hear her utter them. He glanced down beneath the covers and reluctantly shook his head. "Shit." Alex murmured, realising exactly what had happened the night before.

"Bolly I'm gonna go get dressed." He then announced, perfectly casually. She nodded slowly, her mind still on overdrive. He didn't move though, and she looked back to him in anticipation. "Er... need a dressing gown or summit.." He murmured awkwardly. Alex let out a deep breath of relief - she wasn't quite sure why - and reached over to her satin dressing gown next to her. After he put it on and stepped out of bed, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the man before her. Gene Hunt, the legendary Manc Lion, was parading round her bedroom wearing a women's satin gown that was much too small for him. He shot her a teasing glare before walking out into the lounge, on the search for last night's clothes. Alex was still smiling long after he'd exited. She had absolutely no idea why. She'd slept with a superior officer, which would obviously have detrimental effects on not only her personal life but her career too. She wasn't meant to be smiling.

Minutes later, after changing into another dressing gown herself, Alex wandered into the lounge. Gene was in the kitchen, wearing last night's trousers and shirt. They didn't speak. Alex waited in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. Eventually, Gene turned around and walked towards the sofa, resting on the arm casually.

"What happened?" Alex murmured. Gene swallowed.

"I think yer know full well what happened Bolls." He replied softly. His gentle approach to the matter unnerved Alex. It certainly wasn't what she'd first expected, in fact she thought he'd have ran as soon as he'd realised what had happened. But he hadn't. He was still here, in her flat, and talking - almost [i]maturely[/i] - about the situation.

"Mm." Alex nodded eventually and walked over to the sofa. She sat down and turned the television on, absentmindedly flicking through the channels. After a failed attempt at changing the subject, she switched the television off and turned to face him. "Where does this put us Gene?" She asked seriously. He didn't seem to need time to think about his answer.

"That's up to you." Alex really hadn't expected him to be a gentleman about it, so let the corners of her mouth rise in acknowledgment. "I'll, er, get going now." He added, standing up. She nodded as he collected his scattered belongings. They headed for the door, Gene shrugging his jacket on as he went. The goodbye was the most awkward part. Suddenly the realisation came flooding over them, the realisation that they'd slept together and would now have to seemingly act like nothing was wrong. "See ya on Monday," He swallowed.

"Yes." Alex didn't move to close the door, and likewise he didn't move away. Neither wanted to be in the situation for any longer, but neither wanted to part from eachother's company. Gene nodded, before leaning in towards her. He placed a small peck on her cheek, before nodding again in goodbye and heading out. Alex was left utterly confused and flabbergasted, standing with her hand on her cheek and her front door wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the kind reviews so far :)**

It was Monday morning. Alex hadn't a clue whether the rest of CID knew of their superior officers' Friday night, and she certainly hadn't a clue how to walk through those double doors if they did know. She conciously dressed herself to her best - if luck was against her and they had heard, she was going to have to use her status as as DI to her advantage. Alex grimaced at the thought, hoping to God that they didn't know.

She entered CID on time, surprisingly, and stepped confidently through the double doors. Her confidence was of course a facade. After sitting at her desk and realising that in fact nobody had done anything out of the ordinary when she entered, Alex came to the rapid conclusion that nobody knew. She relaxed into her chair and took out a file, setting to work.

"DI Drake." The gruff voice of the same man she'd slept with three days previously came ringing through CID. Alex looked up, to see him walking back to his desk - the door to his office open in silent beckoning. She went through to his office, closing the door behind her. "Robbery at a jewellers. Open and shut case if you ask me, but got to be sure." He threw a file towards her carelessly. Alex winced slightly at his blatent coldness. She'd at least have expected some quiet words of acknowledgment or even a knowing smile from him. But of course, this was Gene Hunt, a typical cold-hearted bastard. He'd suprised her on Saturday morning, and naively she'd assumed that was that, but no - clearly he was perfectly capable of being two-faced. Alex then picked the file up, flicking through it slowly. She looked up to meet his eyes, hoping at least he'd talk through them if not through his mouth, but no. They were cold as ice, hard as stones, untelling and not giving anything away - as per usual. Her own eyes flickered with hurt before settling back down on the file in front of her.

"I suggest we go and have a talk to the owner and witnesses then." Alex stated, placing the file back on his desk.

"It's alright Drake - no need for you to come. I've got Ray all ready to go." His voice speared through her heart. She didn't know why she felt like this, a few days ago he'd been her DCI, and nothing more. Obviously there'd always been sexual tension between them - and the odd moment... but Alex had been convinced it meant nothing. Convinced she felt nothing. Clearly, though, she was wrong. She'd been dragged into his charm, and as a result had been left vulnerable. [i]Bastard.[/i] Alex thought angrily, fighting the tears forming at the back of her eyes.

"Well I believe my physcological input will be valuable." Alex retorted, desperately finding courage from within her vulnerability.

"I'm sure Ray and I can handle it fine. Open and shut case." He blankly replied. Alex glared back at him.

"I'm coming, Guv." She spat his name.

"No, Drake, you aren't wanted or needed on it. Go do some paperwork."

"No, I'm coming with you. You need me!" Alex was getting worked up, angry at his ridiculous stubborness.

"DI Drake, I am your superior officer. I am giving you an order - you have no right or authority to reject it. Piss off." He squared up to her, his eyes thinning.

"And you have no right to be such a cold-hearted bastard!" Alex's eyes were brimming with tears as she turned round and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her. He shouted something incomprehensible to her back, but she didn't care. She was now going to give as good as she got.

XXXXX

A couple of hours later, Gene and Ray returned to CID after questioning the witnesses. They had a strong idea of who it was, and were keen to arrest him and be done with it before the day went. Gene's eyes scanned over Alex's desk as he walked into the room. It was empty.

"Where's DI Drake?" He asked. Nobody replied. "Where's Drake?" He shouted more loudly. Shaz piped up.

"She's gone home, Guv."

"And why the hell has she gone home?"

"I dunno, but I'll put 20 quid on it being how you treated her this morning." Shaz replied, clearly sticking up for her friend. Gene glowered back.

"Well tell Little Miss High and Mighty that she needs to get her bloody godforsaken arse right back here NOW." He shouted angrily, walking through to his office and slamming the door. Ray, Chris and Shaz exchanged a glance. It was barely the afternoon on a Monday morning and already their superior officers were unnecessarily fighting. Something was clearly up, but none of them could ever guess what it actually in fact was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I apologise for the italic html in the last two. I put it in to tell me where to put the italics when I come to put it on here, but I keep forgetting to change it! Sorry about that. Also, I apologise but this isn't very long.. and it's bad. Argh, I'm sorry! I'll make the next chapter better I promise. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far, I really appreciate it x**

"Drake, open this bloody door right now!" Gene angrily rapped on the door to Alex's flat. She'd refused to answer the phone, so he'd taken the liberty of going up to get her himself. Alex groaned as she heard his voice, she'd half hoped that he would have left her be for the day. Clearly not. She slowly walked up to the door to open it.

"Guv." She addressed him bluntly.

"Did I give you permission to go home?" He barked. Alex shook her head, her eyes thinned. "Then why the hell do you think you can be here whilst we're doing the dirty work?"

"You didn't need me." Alex was trying to show no emotion in her voice, but was failing. Her voice was clouded with hurt, and it was easily visible. Gene didn't reply, letting his eyes drop to the floor apprehensively.

"Bolls.." He murmured.

"Oh so it's 'Bolls' again now is it?" Alex's eyes shot wide open. He opened his mouth to protest. "Don't you bloody dare be so two-faced!" She was getting herself worked up, her eyes beginning to brim with salty tears. "It takes two people to sleep together Gene, you can't throw all the blame on me here - we both made the mistake!" By this point the tears were visible and were threatening to pour down her face. Alex quickly attempted to blink them away.

"Mistake?" He swallowed.

"Yes, Gene, a mistake! Clearly whatever happened meant nothing to you, given the way I was treated this morning. So therefore it's just a silly drunken mistake, right? You're just another drunken wanker, Gene. Except YOU don't have the high flying job, loaded bank account or any future prospects at all!" She slammed the door in his face, immediately regretting her words. Tears were pouring down her face as she dropped to the floor, her back against the door. She could feel his presence still on the other side of the door. She'd half expected him to go storming back to CID and suspend her immediately. She sat there for what felt like hours, not quite sure what to do next. Eventually, a voice came from the other side.

"Bolly.." His voice was dipped with apology - a sound Alex knew she was rarely going to hear. "I know I'm a bastard. A poor, northern Bastard even.." She spluttered a giggle underneath the tears, but remained silent. It was a while before he spoke again. "You know I'm shit with words Bolls..." She nodded, despite the fact she knew he couldn't see. "And I know if I open my gob for too long I'll say something stupid and you'll go back to hating me.." She was still smiling, his seemingly failing attempt at making her feel better somehow working. "So yeh, Bolls d'ya fancy opening this door?" She stood up, hearing him move away, he'd clearly been leaning against the door just like her. They'd been centimetres apart the whole time. The door opened again, and there he was. The very man himself, smiling sheepishly at her. Neither quite knew what to do next, so what did happen next seemed to surprise the both of them. He took a very quick step forward and embraced her like she was a long-lost soulmate, Alex crying gently into his shoulder as they just stood there, holding eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Writing this chapter made me happy :P x**

They were sat in Luigi's at their normal table that evening, sipping wine and quietly discussing - perhaps avoiding a particular conversation. Eventually Alex spoke up, placing her glass down on the table and looking deep into his eyes.

"This morning, Gene. Why?" Her eyebrows were pulled into a curious frown as she looked to him for an answer. He hesitated before opening his mouth, perhaps attempting to conjugate a decent sentence.

"You've gotta remember Alex, I'm the DCI. I'm the ruddy Manc Lion. Gotta keep up some kind of image haven't I?" He knew this wasn't going to be quite enough for her.

"But CID don't know about... Friday night!" Alex had to pause before murmuring the night in question.

"Yeh but Bolls you said so yourself, they aren't really as dim as they look that lot. Bar Chris maybe. But if I came in a gave you a big hug and kiss they'd think summin' was up!"

"Well yes, but there was no need to act like such a -" Alex didn't really want to insult him, not now.

"I know I was a bastard. I've said so before. Look, I just dealt with it differently... I didn't expect... I didn't think you'd want anything. God Bolls you're making me sound like bloody Chris with all this soppy bollocks!" He put his head in his hands before running his fingers back through his hair in exasperation. Alex smiled. "The thought of being let down and vulnerable makes people... me.. do stupid things. Y'know." Alex nodded and took his hand under the table.

"So.." She widened her eyes. "Where does this put us?"

"Wherever you want" He squeezed her hand.

"Well then, I've got quite a nice bottle of wine upstairs?" She suggestively raised her eyebrows, and Gene clearly didn't need to be asked twice. He shot up at the speed of light, grabbing his coat.

"It better taste nicer than this house rubbish." He whispered in her ear as they walked out, leaving everyone else still completely oblivious to the situation between the pair.

XXXXX

Minutes later they were in Alex's flat, she was pouring wine into glasses whilst he was perched naturally on the arm of the sofa. After handing him a glass, Alex smiled before addressing him.

"You know, we haven't really spoken about Friday night." She began, swirling the red liquid around in her glass.

"Nah" He agreed absentmindedly. "Was pissed... very pissed," He nodded to himself before sipping the wine. "You were too."

"I know," Alex was slightly frustrated that the conversation wasn't getting anywhere. Being her typical, stubborn, curious self she wanted to know exactly all he knew. "Can you remember anything?"

"Nah" Gene repeated, finishing his glass. "Does it matter?" Alex wanted to say yes, but in fact at that moment it didn't matter. They were here, now, together. How they got there was irrelevant and Alex realised that she wasn't prepared to let it cause friction between them, now of all times. Eventually she shook her head, placing her glass down on the table. He smiled and stepped towards her, running his hands round her sides and wrapping them around before looking straight into her eyes. She returned the small smile, before gently pulling him closer. Their body heat was comforting, both knew this was exactly where they wanted to be right now. Nothing else mattered, nobody else mattered, just them in eachothers arms, holding one another. It was absolute perfection. Gene then moved in gently, his eyes on her lips as he got closer. Eventually, their lips touched. It wasn't particularly passionate, it wasn't sexy, but it was gentle and loving and so much more than anybody could ever describe. They were both madly lost in each other, completely absorbed by the moment. Her hand was softly fiddling with his hair as they deepened the kiss, his own hands gently holding her to him in a gesture far from his typical Manc Lion image.  
Eventually, and reluctantly, they broke away, instantly missing the warmth and comfort of each other.

"I could rather get used to this." Alex murmured into his chest as he held her. He smiled back, genuinely and broadly smiled.

"Me too Bolls, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one. Galex galore! ;) Having a tough time at the moment but writing this is keeping me going, so thank you for all the kind reviews they mean so much! :) x**

It was the following morning and unlike the first morning they'd woken up together, both woke up pleasantly comfortable.

"Morning Bolly Kecks" Gene murmured, stroking a piece of hair out of her face and gently tucking it behind her ear. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Morning Guv" She replied back, finally opening her eyes. He was looking at her, his eyes a deeper blue than ever before, glowing with emotion. The corners of his mouth rose ever so slightly at the use of his rank nickname.

It took them another hour before either could bear to prize themselves out from the sheets. They'd just been lying there, perfectly happy just purely in each other's company. Both dressed quickly, Gene putting yesterday's clothes back on. At that moment it didn't seem to matter that they'll be rolling into work together an hour late, that he'll be wearing last night's clothes and that their colleagues will be putting their relationship under close scrutiny. They soon left Alex's flat together, with Gene muttering something about 'girly breakfasts' after Alex had typically forced him into eating muesli minutes earlier.

Arriving at the station they agreed to let Gene enter first, then Alex enter a while after. They both knew that it was for the best that the rest of the team didn't know about their current situation, no matter how perfect it seemed to themselves. Gene came striding through the double doors, perfectly aware of the fact that he was more than an hour late. This was an exceptionally rare occurance for him, and he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by the team.

"Guv, yer late" Ray remarked as Gene shot him a steely glare as he strode through to his office. Ray raised his eyebrows, before turning to Chris. He jabbed a thumb in Gene's direction and mouthed 'Same clothes as yesterday' to him. Chris wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion before latching on as Ray then pointed to Alex's empty desk.

"My arse." Chris shook his head, refusing to believe in Ray's guesswork.

It was another ten minutes before Alex entered CID. She silently swept into the room, immediately taking a seat at her desk and taking a file. She was desperately trying to act normal, yet was sure it was plain obvious that something wasn't quite right. Yet despite Alex's less than desirable acting skills, nobody brought up the subject and everyone was left in peace to get on with their work. It was a slow morning, nothing of any significance had happened and the day was used to write up and finish off the files from yesterday's robbery. Gene had been right, it had been an open and shut case and because of that the paperwork was minimal. Alex often found herself subconciously gazing into Gene's office. A fair few times she'd caught him gazing back at her, and for a split second their eyes would meet in perfect harmony. In that second, all the memories of the night before came flooding back. The warm embraces, the soft kisses, the happiness and joy that both had felt. After meeting eyes for what felt like the upteenth time, Alex could no longer handle the tension. She rose from her seat and drifted across the room to his office, seemingly unnoticed by the people working around her. Upon entering his office she slowly dropped the blinds.

"Can't keep away can ya Bolls" Gene looked up from his desk to meet her eyes. She giggled softly, a noise that would never fail to warm his heart.

"I guess I can't Guv.." She smiled, waltzing over to lean on the desk. Alex knew full well that she was giving him a generous view of her cleavage, and judging by his eyes it was more than apparent the reaction she was getting was the right one.

"Been working hard Bolls then?" He reluctantly managed to rise his eyeline back to her face.

"I've been quite distracted, actually." Alex was teasing him, a cheeky glint to her eye. Gene didn't mind in the slightest, his own eyes carrying a similar glint.

"Oh really? And who by?" He leant closer across the desk.

"Oh, you know him.. He's very handsome and charming." Alex smiled. A corner of Gene's mouth lifted.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. Goes by the name Ray, I do believe." Alex attempted to keep a straight face as Gene's eyes thinned in annoyance. "Very attractive.." Alex murmured softly, letting out a small giggle at the end.

"Woman." He said sternly. Gene knew she was joking, yet didn't even want to consider the thought of Ray Carling when he was having such a conversation with Alex. She giggled again and crept round the table to his chair. He stood up next to her as she pulled gently on his tie, drawing him closer to her. Their lips locked, unable to wait any longer. It was this time full of lust, of desire and of warmth. Alex quietly moaned into his mouth as they deepened the kiss, his hands roaming around her back. Alex soon found herself sat back on Gene's desk and her legs wrapped round Gene's waist as he leant forward, kissing her neck gently. She giggled quietly as she leant back on the desk, Gene swiping away the various bits and bobs that littered the space before her back touched the wood. He leant over her, their lips meeting again.

"We're like bloody teenagers!" Alex breathed, giggling as he nipped at her neck. He grunted slightly in reply, his hands roaming as he lifted up her now untucked blouse. It was when Alex let out a rather loud moan that they both realised what they were doing and where they were. Gene swallowed, apologising quietly as he pulled back off her. She was still smiling from the excitement as she climbed off the desk and stood - at very close proximity - in front of him. "I think that's enough for one day Mr Hunt." She pouted her lips slightly as she looked up to him, managing to contain herself.

"Fat chance, I've got a lot more to give Bolls. You ain't seen the best of the Gene Genie yet." He murmured, stroking her fingers by his side.

"Oh really? Not even last night?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows in interest.

"Not even last night." He repeated, smiling slightly before stepping back, allowing her to adjust herself before she exited his office. After making sure there was no evidence of their little moment in her appearance, Alex flashed Gene one last quick smile before slinking out the door, leaving him in disbelief of what had just happened. This was the stuff of his dreams, not reality. He shook his head, throwing back a quick swig of scotch before returning to his chair - the previous contents of the top of his desk still littered on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A quick chapter for you all, sorry for the wait. :) Hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews etc so far. x**

It was leaving time in CID, the well-known and certainly well-liked phrase of 'beer o'clock' sounded, and everyone was beginning to filter out through the double doors.

"Guv, yer coming?" Ray called as he picked up his jacket ready to leave. Alex was still sat at her desk, innocently minding her own business. Gene looked up from his desk, his eyes glancing across to Alex before giving Ray an answer.

"In a bit, gotta finish up." Ray's face wrinkled into a frown, slightly taken aback by the unusual behaviour from his superior officer. He nodded in acknowledgment and shrugged his jacket on, walking out. It wasn't until the lights outside of the CID office that Gene stood up, walking to stand against the doorframe, his eyes on Alex.

"And what, Mr Hunt, are you looking at?" She turned to look at him, chewing the end of her pen - rather seductively Gene thought.

"You." It was the way he said it. The emotion, the desire, the_ love_. Alex knew that if she'd have been standing up her legs would have certainly buckled. She couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth lift into a smile as she swallowed, letting her eyes drop down to the floor. Alex's cheeks flushed a soft pink as he grabbed his coat and made his way over to her. She gathered up her own belongings before taking his hand, letting him escort her out of CID.

They'd only been a couple for 24 hours, yet to both it felt so much longer. The way their bodies moulded perfectly to each other, the way they felt like a piece of them was missing when the other wasn't around, the way just simply each other's company was enough to make them both gloriously happy. Neither were yet prepared to tell their colleagues though, and as they entered Luigi's they reluctantly dropped each other's hands. Instantly the body heat and comfort was missed, and Alex had to compose herself before regarding the others.

"Hi Ma'am" Shaz shuffled along as Alex took a seat at the table, Gene gentlemanly buying drinks for the both of them. Alex smiled in return to Shaz as conversation resumed around the table. Chris and Ray were yet again discussing something that Alex knew wasn't worth bothering with. "So, er, Ma'am, who's the lucky fella?" Shaz murmured out of Chris and Ray's earshot. Alex's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh.. er, what ever do you mean Shaz?" Alex was flushed now, and not quite for the same reasons as previously.

"Com'on Ma'am, Friday night? You went upstairs with someone, that's for sure." Shaz winked at Alex, clearly ever so slightly intoxicated already. "Gosh don't tell me that you don't remember?" She slugged back her wine, giggling slightly.

"I er, think you're mistaken Shaz." Alex was attempting, and somewhat failing, to regain her composure. Shaz merely winked again at her, tapping Alex's shoulder with her glass.

"Sure.." Shaz grinned before turning away, and - much to Alex's relief - changed the subject. Alex had never been so relieved to see Gene approaching her with a glass of wine. Quickly snatching the glass with a smile of thanks she took a large gulp before exhaling deeply.

"Yer alright Bollykecks?" Gene didn't really know if he was asking it as a rhetorical question or not. Alex shook her head furiously, her eyes wide as she took another quick sip. The rest of the group were happily chattering away, Shaz completely unaware of the affect her question had had on Alex. Gene sighed before bringing up a seat and placing himself next to Alex at the small table. He sipped his beer absentmindedly whilst Alex calmed down, eventually tuning in to the rest of his colleague's conversation.

It was late before the team began to disband. Alex had eventually completely composed herself, and the conversation had practically been forgotten - for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, they really do make my day! Here's another chapter for you all. x**

They were sat in Alex's flat, finishing off glasses of wine - or in Gene's case, scotch - in a comfortable silence.

"What was that all about then Bolls?" Gene asked, putting down his glass and propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. Alex paused, frowning as she took her mind back to her conversation before.

"Oh, Shaz just.. knows.." Alex bit her lip.

"About us? Shit a brick Bolly how the hell?" His eyes were wide open and he was now sat up to attention, his legs jumping off the table quicker than lightening. Alex quickly shook her head.

"No no no, not _us_ as such, just... that I had 'someone' back on Friday night." She waggled her fingers in true Alex Drake-style before exhaling, twisting her mouth into anticipation for his reply.

"Oh. Right. Yeh. And what did yer say?"

"That she was mistaken."

"Yeah bloody right she was. Not ready for them all to find out yet... are we?" Gene's expression was suddenly soft, he was leaning forward closer to Alex now.

"No" It was plain and simple, their relationship had barely even begun yet and neither were ready to announce anything to their gossiping colleagues. Although neither Alex nor Gene wanted to even think about the possibility of their new relationship going wrong, both - deep down - knew that broadcasting it this early on when things were still new to themselves could have serious detrimental consequences to many parties involved. Alex finished off her glass of wine before standing up. "You staying?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, and Gene certainly didn't need to be asked twice.

XXXXX

They entered work in the morning together, yet this time they were perfectly on time - and it seemingly aroused no suspicion. All got down to work after the daily calls of 'Morning' to each other.

It hadn't been half an hour when Viv entered the office, notepad in hand, shouting information leaked about an armed robbery.

"We've got half an hour to get down there, catch the bastards red handed and send them to the cells. Easy peasy. Now mush!" Gene ushered his team out of CID as they collected guns and coats, ready for the first bit of work of the day.

Heads turned as the screeching of tyres echoed down the streets of London. The iconic red Quattro shot past the various buildings, forcing horns to sound as it's driver weaved in and out of the traffic. Performing another almighty spin round the corner, Gene put his foot down as they approached the destination, speeding - seemingly carelessly - along the road. Upon reaching the site of the alleged robbery, the Quattro slammed to a stop, it's inhabitants barely fazed by the wreckless driving - apart from one.

"It is possible to drive quickly without nearly causing death in the process you know!" Alex glared at Gene as they climbed out the car. She merely got a smirk in return whilst Gene ushered his colleagues closer towards him.

"Fifteen minutes til the bastards get here. Armed backup is on the way, get yer guns ready and I'll sort out where yer gunna go." Gene instructed, bringing his own gun out of the inner pocket of his coat. "Raymondo, Christopher you'll go inside, hide somewhere. And when I say hide, I bloody well mean hide, comprende?" They nodded, bringing out their own guns in anticipation. "And you Lady Bolls, will be with me. Outside, away from the shop. Hiding." He caught her eye as she frowned.

"Out of harm's way, Guv?" Alex questioned in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Out of harm's way." He repeated, before turning away to sort the backup out. Alex scowled, rolling her eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to be slightly protective of her, there had been many, many incidents before where he'd clearly - whether conciously or not - put her safety above others in his team, yet this time it was much more deliberate, and much more obvious. Alex didn't bother questioning him on it though, and followed him over to assess the scene. It was a jewellers. Nothing special, yet it was fairly isolated and small; a prime target for a burglary such as the one planned. There was an alley close by, of which Alex assumed Gene and herself would hide down, and a launderette two buildings down, yet apart from that the road was quite plain. She walked over to where the rest of the team were currently standing, also surveying the shop in front of them.

"Five minutes. Everyone to your places, now!" Gene shouted, directing people with his gun held aloft. The scurry of feet and sound of guns clicking echoed down the street as people took their assigned spots. Gene joined Alex down the alley, Gene protectively standing in front of her as they took watch, silently waiting.

It wasn't long before the suspected robbery was in fact under away. A white van came casually along the road, if they hadn't have been on the lookout it wouldn't have even looked out of the ordinary. It parked, quite sanely, next to the jewellers. Guns were taken off safety as the team braced themselves. Masked men then got out of the van, not quite as sanely as they had approached. They immediately smashed the front window of the shop, shotguns raised and voices shouting. Gene brought his radio up to his mouth, signalling for the coppers to go. Armed backup suddenly appeared from nowhere, cautiously yet confidently closing in on the robbers. Shouts of 'You're surrounded by armed bastards!' came from inside as Ray and Chris jumped into action. Gene and Alex quietly made their own approach as the robbers began to surrender.

"Oi you thieving scum, hands where we can bloody well see them!" Gene aimed his gun as he approached, Alex instructed to stay metres behind him. She rolled her eyes, watching the scene unfold.

It took the team less than an hour before they were on their way back to the station, criminals apprehended and job done.

"Good job that was. Easy." It was as far as Gene would go to complimenting his team's work, yet it seemed sufficient for Ray and Chris. Alex, however wasn't pleased quite so easily.

"Not that I got to do anything." Her eyes drifted out the window.

"Yer got the easy part Bolls, consider yourself lucky." Gene turned the Quattro round a corner, either ignoring or not realising her annoyance at not being allowed to be in on the action.

"I'm a Detective Inspector, my job isn't meant to be easy, Guv." She turned to him at the same time that he turned to her, the Quattro slowing. He cleared his throat once, telling her so many things purely through his pale blue eyes. She swallowed, raising her eyebrows before turning away. Alex knew exactly why he was being like this, and felt a conversation was in order, yet she also knew that such a conversation was not suitable when in the company of Ray and Chris. Gene smirked slightly before also turning back to the road, silently driving back to the station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhh I'm so on fire at the moment! :P Anyway, here's the next bit. It's quite dialogue-y I'm afraid. Thank you again for the lovely reviews! x**

As soon as they entered CID Alex followed Gene straight into his office, closing the door and dropping the blinds behind her. This triggered raised eyebrows in CID.

"That's twice now they've locked themselves away!" Ray remarked. "Do yer think they're plotting something again? Y'know like the Mac thing. Not involving us again eh! Bloody cheek that's what it is." He scowled, propping his feet up on his desk and taking out a magazine.

"Yeah, I don't like it." Chris jumped onto the bandwagon, typically agreeing with Ray.

"Too many secrets in this place." Ray muttered in reply, shaking his head before turning his attention to the magazine in front of him.

Meanwhile, inside Gene's office Alex was preparing to question him. As he sat down in his seat she folded her arms, her face pulled into a frown.

"Woah Bolly, what's got yer knickers in a twist?" Her expression didn't change, she merely thinned her eyes ever so slightly. He inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for an Alex Drake lecture.

"What was that all about, Gene?" His eyebrows lowered in a wave of confusion.

"What was what about?" He asked, seemingly innocent to his actions earlier.

"Oh come on! The whole over-protective shit!" He widened his eyes before leaning forward in his chair, grimacing slightly.

"Bolls..."

"When we're at work you do not treat me any differently than you did before. I'm your DI here and don't deserve to be treated like a bloody work experience child!" Alex was now waving her arms around in annoyance. Gene looked slightly apologetic, an expression extremely rare on his face.

"Ok ok fine. But it's difficult not to be like that y'know! I care, you gotta know that! There, the Gene Genie bloody well cares for yer! I'm sure many women would love that!"

"I do!"

"Then stop being such a bloody feminist!"

"I'm not! Oh Gene, come on! I don't mind you _caring_ for me... of course I don't! But it just shouldn't affect our work like this! It just won't turn out well." He was silenced. Whether it was Alex's words or his own realisation, he didn't respond. She stood there, her arms now at her sides and her eyes filled with emotion at their first argument as a couple.

"I'll forget about 'us' then when we're at work. You're my bossy DI and nothing more when we're here, right?"

"No..!"

"Then what the hell do you want Alex?" His voice shouted out, silencing the rest of CID outside of his office. Ray raised his eyebrows, standing up and signally for Chris to come listen with him. They pressed their ears to the door of the office, curiosity getting the better of them. Shaz rolled her eyes, whispering something about privacy - to which Ray and Chris happily ignored.

"You just.. can't be like that! _They'll find out_." She emphasised her last words, before rubbing her hand over her forehead at the headache that was brewing. This caused Ray and Chris to exchange a confused glance. _'Find out what?'_ Chris mouthed, Ray shrugged as he pressed his ear closer to the door. Shaz deliberately coughed loudly, dragging their attention away from the door. Ray scowled at her before turning back.

"Those fuckwits? They wouldn't notice anything was up if I shagged you right in the middle of CID!" This prompted Ray to splutter in surprise, his eyes popping out of his sockets. Chris meanwhile was laughing, having dropped to sit on the floor. _'What the fuck?'_ Ray mouthed through stifled laughter, attempting to drag Chris up before they both got caught. They made their way - with difficulty - back to their seats.

Meanwhile, Gene and Alex were oblivious to what was going on outside.

"They're more observant than you might think!" Alex stated. "Especially Shaz, and given the conversation last night it won't be long before she susses it all out!"

"This is ridiculous,"

"No, Gene, _you_ are being ridiculous!" Alex raised her voice again. Gene paused, assessing her state and realising how emotional she was beginning to get over this. He should have known really, she was the bolshy, determined and independant Alex Drake. She wasn't someone who wanted to be over-protected and mollycoddled.

"Fine, fine. I'll promise to try stop being so protective. Alright? I can't do anything more than try, it's a man's instinct!" He walked over to the other side of his desk, breaking the barrier between them.

"Ok." Alex let a small smile form on her lips. She didn't want to argue, not this early on. She let him take her hands and murmer an apology into her shoulder as she was brought into a soft hug. It wouldn't be forgotten, yet for now they would let it pass.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter 10! Now for some reason I got so carried away with this chapter... in parts I find it's quite unrealistic or something.. well I'm not quite sure what it is but there's something I don't like. Oh and it's again very dialogue-y, sorry! So I do apologise if it's bad! I would write some kind of smutty Galex chapter at some point but trust me I'm awful at it.. so I will leave it to your imagination ;) Right, well I'll shut up and let you read. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, they're so lovely to read. **

**Oh and I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of it's characters by the way.. which is a shame, but oh well. :P x**

Alex and Gene eventually exited his office, after deciding to help one another with files and paperwork. Well, that was what it seemed they had decided to do.

"Ray you got those files?" Gene walked towards Ray's desk, attempting to look mildly interested in what the rest of his team had beendoing. Ray smothered a laugh as he fished out the relevant file and handed it to Gene, exchanging a knowing glance with Chris. "Something wrong Carling?" Gene thinned his eyes.

"Uhm, nothing Guv" Ray attempted to compose himself. Gene merely shrugged it off, his attention drawing to a growing need for a cup of tea.

XXXXX

It was later that evening, and the team were, rather typically, in Luigi's. Alex was currently talking to Shaz at the bar, whilst Gene was chatting 'football' with the male CID members, swigging back the pints.

"So... have you met up with the mystery man again Ma'am?" Shaz winked, sipping her wine. Alex coughed slightly.

"No, Shaz. Because there was no mystery man!" Alex was defensive, maybe ever so slightly too much. Shaz nodded, clearly not convinced. Shaz hadn't specifically heard the conversation that Ray and Chris had experienced earlier, so was currently quite unaware of the situation unfolding.

Meanwhile, on the other table, Ray and Chris were doing their own digging.

"So Guv, you ain't got with any bird in a while" Ray began, deep down knowing he was entering dangerous ground. They'd all already emptied a couple of pints though, so they were all beginning to feel rather comfortable, especially Ray.

"Ha wouldn't you like to know" Gene scoffed to himself, swigging at his pint. Ray and Chris nodded.

"Yeh, we would!" Ray replied, maybe slightly too enthusiastically. Gene raised his eyebrows before swallowing.

"Nothin' to tell, lone wolf me" He lied. Ray laughed, the alcohol beginning to take it's toll.

"Yeh yeh, whatever" He winked jokingly, swigging at his beer. Gene looked defensive, leaning back in his chair. It was then that Alex walked over to stand next to Gene's chair, her hand touching ever so gently and ever so slightly on his back. Ray raised his eyebrows.

"You joining us?" He asked, a knowing grin plastered across his face.

"Don't think so Ray, early night I think.." Alex forced a smile back, giving Gene a gentle poke in the back. This was a rather secret message that he was welcome to follow if he wanted.

"Ah, shame. We're quizzing the Guv on his sex life here. It's interesting." Ray remarked, to which Chris smirked. They were playing with their superior officers like children in a playground. Gene glared at them, attempting - and failing - to tell them to ease off.

"Oh really?" Alex smiled, turning to Gene with her eyebrows raised.

"No" Gene quickly spat. Ray and Chris simultaneously went 'Yes' at the same time, drowning out Gene's reply. Alex laughed, taking a seat right close up to Gene.

"And what have you found out so far?" Alex played.

"Nothin'! I'm starting to think his virginity has grown back!" Ray laughed, earning a firm kick in the shin from Gene. He yelped in pain before the laughter took over again. Alex giggled slightly, her hand resting on Gene's thigh underneath the table. He relaxed under her touch.

"I think you'll find my sex life is very good, actually. Not that you twats are ever gunna find out about it." Gene glared back matter-of-factly. Ray scoffed.

"Oh yeh course Guv, whatever." He laughed along with the rest of the male CID members, causing Gene to glare even more. Alex stroked her hand along his thigh, attempting to relax him. Although, Ray had hit a rather sensitive nerve.

"I think you'll find I got some last night, actually! And, oh wait, the night before as well! And the ruddy night before that too! Oh, and can't forget Friday night! In fact Ray, have you got it that much in the past few days? I don't bloody think so! So stop being such a spineless dickhead and grow a pair before sniping round other's sex lives!" Gene had stood up by this point, his anger blooming as the comments - and alcohol - got to him. Ray shrunk slightly into his chair before taking another swig of beer. Alex slowly stood up next to Gene, turning him around slightly by his arm.

"Breathe, calm down!" She whispered into his ear.

"So you _are_ with someone then Guv..?" Ray began again, earning glares from both Gene and Alex. Alex then shook her head in an attempt to stop him, but it was clear Ray's alcohol consumption had now tipped into seriously drunk levels. "Jealous, Drake?" He laughed, hinting at the ongoing sexual tension that had been festering for years between his superior colleagues. Alex thinned her eyes. Ray was clearly superbly pissed. He was usually cocky and rude, yet not to this extent. He usually carried an air of respect for his colleagues and friends, yet with the presence of alcohol this had clearly dissolved away.

"I think it's time we left." Alex's eyes were still glaring at Ray as she placed her glass on the table.

"Ooh think I really did catch a nerve there!" Ray cackled, nudging Chris - who hadn't quite consumed the amount that Ray had, and was therefore now no longer avidly supporting his friend. Chris winced slightly at the awkward air around the table, turning his body ever so slightly away from Ray. Alex shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath inwards before picking up her bag and jacket from the chair. Gene joined her as she walked out in silence, leaving Ray positively gleeful. He was an irritating drunk.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do apologise for the wait, lack of inspiration! But managed to get this one out so I hope its ok. Thank you all again for the lovely reviews, I would reply to them all but I'm not entirely sure how. But I am eternally grateful. 3 Next chapter will be exciting I promise! x**

The next morning Gene and Alex walked into CID. Ray was yet to come into work, yet Chris and Shaz were already hard at work. It wasn't for another hour that Ray arrived, attempting to sneak in without notice.

"DC Ray Carling get your bloody godforsaken arse into my office right now!" Gene barked, causing Ray to wince. He slowly made his way towards the office, getting no sympathy from his fellow colleagues. Chris deliberately busied himself in paperwork, avoiding eye contact at all costs in case it got him too into trouble with his DCI. Ray shut the door behind him as he entered, swallowing deeply. "Raymondo you know I think you're a decent bloke. Most of the time." Ray nodded his head once, not quite sure where this line of conversation was going, Gene appeared to have reverted to a more calm manner. "But last night," Ray swallowed, closing his already swollen hangover eyes. "Was out of order, no matter how pissed you were." He nodded furiously, clearly sorry for his actions. Gene was surprised Ray could even remember the events of last night, he'd be that inebriated. "Now, I dunno what you were getting at... or where it all came from... but we - I - would prefer it if you were never the one to bring it up again, comprende?" Ray nodded furiously again, doing anything to show his DCI that he was sorry. Gene seemed satisfied, nodding at Ray to leave. He wasn't in the mood to give Ray a lengthy lecture, as he knew whatever he did say Ray would most likely end up forgetting when drunk again.

It wasn't long before Viv entered CID, informing the team of their latest case. They quickly set to work, reading up on the evidence so far. A girl and her father had gone missing, reported by the man's wife and girl's stepmother a day after they'd disappeared. It wasn't specifically their case, as the pair had disappeared closer to Fenchurch West's area, yet leads had pointed to involvement in Gene's patch and thus Fenchurch East was asked for help. The team were busy for the rest of the day, especially Gene - taking frequent phone calls from West's DCI. This resulted in Alex and Gene spending minimal amount of time together, and consequently both weren't in the best of moods when beer o'clock finally came around. They stayed behind, waiting for the rest of CID to file out before practically running towards each other. It was magnetic, each were almost like a drug to one another, they simply couldn't be apart for much longer. Gene's hands crept protectively round Alex's lower back as their lips locked, unable to bear the agonising split that had been tearing both apart all day. After what felt like hours they finally broke apart, wallowing in each other's body warmth and the comfort that it brought.

"I think, Mr Hunt, it's time we showed our faces in Luigi's. The team will be wondering where on earth we've got to." Alex murmured into his shoulder.

"Right you are Lady Bolls." They reluctantly pulled away, Gene grabbing his coat before they existed CID, the lights turning off behind them as they passed through the double doors, their hands locked in each other's.

It wasn't long before Gene and Alex entered Luigi's, immediately spotting the CID regulars gathered around a table, and consequently deliberately heading over to their own - more secluded spot - on the other side of the room. After ordering their usual drinks, Alex began a conversation.

"So, when do you think we tell them?"

"Tell who what?" Gene lazily looked up at her.

"Tell Mr Blobby Noel has abandoned him, what do you think?"

"Who?" Alex clocked onto the fact that of course, Gene had no idea who Mr Blobby was. He didn't seem too bothered though, casually sipping his beer. "I think, that maybe its for the best that we don't tell the dipshits too early." He focused, his expression rather serious.

"We'll have to tell them sometime though?"

"Yeh I know, but not right now ok?" His tone of voice had a slight edge of annoyance, and Alex decided it was best not to continue that line of conversation.

Meanwhile, on the other table, the rest of CID were unknowingly talking about a very similar topic.

"It's cute, isn't it." Shaz glanced over at their colleagues, who were wrapped up together in their own little world.

"Don't make me throw up!" Chris spluttered, disagreeing with Shaz's romantic ideas towards their Guv and Ma'am. Ray kept uncharacteristically quiet, remembering the discussion he'd had with Gene earlier that day.

"Oh don't be childish Chris, its so obvious." Shaz grinned, her observant eyes noticing the close body language between her DCI and DI. They were now quite interwined, Alex's leg - although under the table - was obviously wrapped around Gene's. Their shoulders were touching and Alex was leaning on her arm, her gaze boring deep into Gene's. "Its only a matter of time." Shaz smirked, turning her attention back to Ray and Chris.

"Alright then, if you're so sure. 20 they aren't shaggin'." Chris grinned, half expecting Ray to join in. He didn't.

"You're on!" Shaz laughed, not normally the one to engage in such betting activities took advantage of her woman's instinct on this particular situation. She looked over confidently towards Gene and Alex, who were now whispering in each other's ears.

Gene was gently holding Alex's hand underneath the table, stroking her skin with his thumb absentmindedly. They were murmuring to eachother, about nothing in particular. Gene wasn't particularly focused on the conversation. His mind was whizzing, wondering how just he had managed to get to be with such a beautiful, perfect woman. She was his, all his, and it seemed a dream. One minute he'll wake up and this fantasy will be just that - a fantasy, all dreamt up by his over-active imagination. But Gene had pinched himself hundreds of times, expecting to feel nothing and to wake up, but no - it was real, she was his and he was her's. They were together, and Gene wasn't going to do anything to mess this up.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am _so_ sorry. I haven't updated in so long (I don't even want to look at how long it has been!), and I really am sorry... I've had serious writer's block though and after promising you an exciting chapter felt rather pressured to wait until it came back! But, luckily it did and here is chapter 12. It's very long compared to the others, as although there are good places to break it up it would mean some weird short chapters so thought may as well post a big one :) I really appreciate all the lovely reviews I've been getting, and I hope you all continue to do so despite my failure to update in ages! I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

It was a few days later, and CID had been getting on well with the daily cases that had been cropping up. So far, none had been difficult and they were having a smooth week. Since the incident between himself and his superior colleagues Ray had been uncharacteristically hardworking. He was now offering to make Alex cups of tea on a whim, and seemingly trying his best not to make sexist comments... yet was often unsuccessful. He'd also been drinking less in the evenings, obviously aware of the consequences if he were to go overboard again.

"Cuppa Ma'am?" Came Ray's voice from Alex's left. She looked up, to see him standing sheepishly next to her. Alex smiled sympathetically back.

"Ray, you don't need to continue doing favours for me, everything has been forgotten." She nodded slightly to emphasise her point. He grimaced.

"Suit yerself" And he was back. In that sweeping moment Ray's attitude had launched back into the room and he was back to his old self. In a way, it was slightly relieving - his newfound mood had been rather unnerving these past days. Alex sighed, rolling her eyes before turning back to her work. Ray had returned to his desk, propping his feet up and taking out a magazine. Chris was grinning, whilst Shaz merely rolled her eyes. _Typical._

Minutes later Viv burst through the double doors.

"Guv! Ma'am" He called, addressing his superiors. "Body has been found, down some alley in Soho. 19 year old girl, they've already identified her as Cindy Peters." He passed the file to Gene, who had advanced quickly into the main office.

"Stripper?" Gene asked, not taking his gaze from the notes in front of him.

"Seemingly, although we don't know for sure." Viv nodded once as Gene let him go, before retreating back to his place at the front desk. Gene motioned for his usual team to follow him.

* * *

They were at the site the body was found, it was a backstreet alleyway used to store the bins from the surrounding strip clubs. According to reports she'd been shot once, straight through the head, instantly killing her.

"Right, well I suggest we all go and see if she worked round 'ere" Gene muttered, turning away from the blood stained wall and towards the entrance of the strip club to their right. As Alex stepped in she took in her surroundings. It wasn't classy, but she wasn't expecting it to be. One middle aged woman was stood near the bar, yet apart from her the place was empty.

"I ain't got anyone working at the moment fellas, come back later maybe?" It was then she noticed Alex following them. "Bringing yer girlfriend along? Need her to learn some new stuff eh?" She laughed to herself, not noticing Alex stiffen in disgust. Gene waited a second before introducing himself, smirking.

"DCI Gene Hunt luv, we've come to have a chat."

"I ain't doing anything illegal here boys you can check - we're clean!" The lady was quick to defend herself, her eyes wide.

"It's not about that Miss-"

"Charters"

"Miss Charters, it's about a certain girl called Cindy Peters." Alex had stepped forward, drawing her badge as to gain appropiate respect. Miss Charters nodded.

"What about her?"

"So you knew her?"

"Yes, she works here. Has done for... six months maybe? She's a good worker. Does it for the money though, can tell she don't wanna be here."

"Who does!" Alex muttered under her breath, yet loud enough for Miss Charters to catch her drift. With a scowl, Miss Charters turned to Gene.

"Uhm, yeh so Cindy was found dead - murdered - this morning. Out the back, in yer own alleyway. Shot. Through the head." Gene coughed. Miss Charters's eyes grew to probably twice their normal size and a hand shot to her mouth.

"No!" She gasped, shaking her head. "What bastard dunnit?"

"We don't quite know yet.. we're trying to find out." Alex chipped in.

"Well you better fucking find out then!" Miss Charters snapped at Alex, lunging towards her in anger. Alex quickly avoided her by stepping back, frowning.

"Miss Charters sit down maybe" Gene stepped between her and Alex, dragging a stool up. Yet instead of sitting down she merely thinned her eyes, glaring at all four of them stood in front of her.

"Get out!" Pointing her finger towards the door she was screaming at them, her face flushed and her breathing rate increasing. They didn't wait for a second warning and quickly filed out of the club, immediately concerned about Miss Charters's clear anger. They climbed into the Quattro - out of harms way - before consolidating what had just occurred.

"Great, she's a bloody lunatic!" Ray moaned, lighting a cigarette.

"No, Ray, she's just upset - and angry. Someone she knew has just been murdered on her patch!" Alex opened the window.

"She bloody well hated you! Why are you taking her side?" Ray retorted, blowing the smoke into the front seat. Alex rolled her eyes, practically hanging her head out of the window in annoyance. They drove back to the station in silence.

* * *

That evening, the team had filed into Luigi's after a hard day of evidence-finding. They'd found the contact details of the men in the club yesterday evening, and had recieved the post mortem results for Cindy already. Although irritating, it had been a mildly successful day, and the team weren't feeling too down because of it.

"A drinking game!" Chris chorused, along with other lesser members of CID. They were laughing, fetching drinks onto the large table that Chris, Ray, Shaz, Gene and Alex - along with the various other DCs and WPCs - were surrounding. Gene groaned.

"Yer all know I can drink you all under, there's no point" He commented, before Alex nudged him, whispering something about 'letting himself go' and 'just a bit of fun'. Eventually, he obliged.

It wasn't long before they were all pretty intoxicated, and the game had converted to 'have you ever'. Chris had already been questioned on his bedroom antics with Shaz, to which sent both of them into fits of drunken giggles. Shaz now turned to Gene, her face contorting into a smirk.

"Have you ever... slept with a colleague?" They all knew the answer really. Gene swallowed, coughing.

"Uhm, that would be against professional, uhm, etiquette." He fumbled in his drunkeness.

"When has that ever stopped yer before Guv" Ray laughed, the drink increasing his confidence to bring the subject up again. Gene glared at him, not forgetting their conversation earlier that week.

"Go'on Guv, answer Shaz question!" Chris nodded eagerly, unable to collaberate a sentence. Alex had pulled her lips together, stifling a smile as she looked at Gene through her eyelashes. He caught her eye, letting one corner of his mouth rise slightly in acknowledgement.

"Well, er - yeah." He finally answered. Shaz giggled in delight, with both Chris and Ray grinning broadly.

"Knew it!" Ray laughed, high-fiving Chris. Alex went a bright shade of pink, despite the fact she hadn't been directly brought into the topic of conversation yet. Everyone was slyly glancing at her though, all deep down knowing that the colleague in question was in fact her. Gene stood up before things were taken too far.

"Right, call it a night then" He announced, downing the remaining liquid from his pint. The rest of the team - bar Alex - chorused a 'no!'

"Yer can't Guv, we haven't finished yet!" Chris laughed, nudging Ray suggestively. Shaz meanwhile was giggling uncontrollably, the drink taking its toll. She was usually perhaps the one Alex could rely on as a rock, yet tonight she was far from it. Gene grimaced as he was verbally pulled back to his seat, glancing anxiously across at Alex - who gave a reassuring smile in return. They would have had to have told the team some time, and although perhaps this wasn't the most preferred of scenarios to do it in, Gene had concluded that this appeared to be correct time. He braced himself as he sat down.

"Who and when!" Ray smirked, leaning forward in anticipation. Gene thinned his eyes into a glare, silently reminding Ray who was the boss around here. Gene groaned before swallowing deep. "Wait, lemme guess." Ray winked mischieviously. Gene shook his head quickly in an attempt to stop him.

"The mystery man!" Shaz suddenly blurted out, finally putting two and two together. Alex's eyes widened, quickly snapping her head to face Shaz, who was giggling in delight. "Happy for you Ma'am." She added with a glad smile. Alex couldn't help but return it, before composing herself. Her relationship with Gene had easily made her the happiest she'd been since she arrived in the 80s, and every time she thought of it - and him - she couldn't help but smile.

"Mystery man?" Chris questioned. Of course, it was only Shaz who had noticed Alex's actions earlier in the week. Alex grimaced, before turning to Gene. "Guv?" With Alex refusing to answer, they'd returned back to Gene's questioning.

"Alright, alright. But yer have to promise not to make some big deal outta it, yeh?" They nodded furiously, all grinning broadly. "The colleague I've slept with is um.. DI Drake." And that was it. The big secret was out. Of course, everyone had already assumed as much given the past week's occurances, yet it was still strange to hear the words uttered through their DCI's lips. The team were left in silence, the smiles still on their faces but no words able to come out. They were all frozen, their minds going over and over what had just been said. Despite how utterly obvious it all was, all were still surprised by the news. It wasn't for a good few minutes until words were said. "We're off." Gene grabbed Alex's arm and in a flash they were gone, with the team still left looking rather confounded. Chris and Ray both silently handed Shaz a 20 note.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gosh, here we are at chapter 13! I've had a magic spurt of enthusiasm and inspiration, so popped this one out today! (When I should be revising). It's amazing how good I am at procrastinating. Hope this is ok, I thought to get the case wrapped up quickly as that isn't what I'm focusing on in this fic.. I want it to be a Galex fic so the little cases and plotlines will take a backwards stance. Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews. Hope you haven't forgotten about this or given up on me! Grace x**

It was the following morning, and it was Alex who was last into CID. Both Gene and herself had agreed that it would be best for them to arrive separately. The double doors swung open and every single pair of eyes in the room stared at the entrant. Alex swallowed before forcing a smile and murmuring a 'good morning' to them. Nobody took their eyes off her as she sat down, attempting to distract herself from their eyes staring deep into her. It wasn't for what felt like an eternity that they all realised it was rude to stare and pulled themselves back to their work, but Alex still couldn't help the feeling that at every available moment each member of CID would take a steely glance up at her. Why her, she did not know. Gene was in his office, they could easily stare at him also. But of course he was the infamous Manc Lion, and they all knew outright that he would not tolerate anything mildly out of the ordinary. Or maybe it was because she was in the wrong? Did they disapprove? Alex's mind was on overdrive as their actions swamped her with paranoia. Did they really look down on her for sleeping with her superior colleague? Did they assume she was sleeping with him to get a promotion? Alex's eyes were wide as she went through each possible scenario. Luckily, her thoughts were interrupted before they got out of hand.

"Bolls" Gene's voice echoed through the door to his office. Every eye turned straight back to her, to which Alex returned with a steely glare. Upon entering his office she shut the door behind her and checked the blinds - already shut. She looked up at him expectantly. "We've got a lead. Cindy's fingerprints along with unidentified other's all over the alley. Gotta bring in all the punters from that night, or at least the ones likely to have dunnit." He handed Alex a file before leaning back in his chair and sipping his scotch.

"Bit early to be drinking isn't it Gene?" She spoke softly, with more of a touch of concern than anything else. He shrugged, downing the glass. "Can we narrow the punters down?" She asked, grimacing at the thought of interviewing countless men that day.

"Not really" He answered plainly. It was going to be a long day. She nodded before walking round the desk to where he was sat, placing her hands on his shoulders, massaging him gently.

"We'll find whoever did it. They clearly can't be that great a criminal if they've left their fingerprints everywhere." Alex was comforting both of them. With everything that had happened recently the case had been pushed to the back of the minds, so coming into work this morning had sunk them all in the realisation that they were dealing with a murder. Alex was still hugging Gene from behind when the door burst open. She leapt off him faster than a bullet from a gun as the Super walked through the door. Gene murmured 'shit' under his breath as they attempted to cover up the previously compromising position. Luckily the Super didn't mention it, or show any signs of noticing it, and instead took a seat.

"I hope you're close to finding the man who killed Miss Peters." He stated, clearly waiting for an explanation of how far they were with the case. Gene explained about the fingerprints and their plan for the rest of the day, and the Super seemed slightly more relaxed. Alex noticed his strange reaction to the case - it certainly wasn't normal for him to make a flying visit on a relatively new case. "It's just, you need to find the man who did it, you realise?" The Super continued. Gene nodded, frowning slightly. "Make sure you find him. Promise me you'll do your best."

"Of course we will" Alex replied, still looking at the Super curiously.

"Good." He stood up and headed for the door, opening it gently. "It's just, she was my daughter... and I want justice for the bastard that did it." And with that, he was gone. The billowing coat trailing behind him in his wake, leaving Alex and Gene frowning.

"Well that's put us in the shitter."

XXXX

It was an hour later, and the first of the punters were arriving for fingerprints and questioning. None were particularly keen about being dragged in, and certainly not the one Gene and Alex were currently handling.

"If my wife finds out about this she'll bloody kill me!" He fumed as he was dragged - rather unsympathetically - by Gene to have his fingerprints taken.

"Yeah well you should have thought of that before visiting a strip club shouldn't you, ya horny bugger" Gene slammed his finger down on the ink pad. Alex rolled her eyes, yet the corner of her mouth was lifted into a smile. She'd never encourage violence, and was never one to cheer the Guv on when he was 'interrogating' a suspect, yet since her relationship with him had began she'd become more and more tolerant of his ways. Not that she would ever, ever admit it. The man was later released without suspicion, the fingerprints were not even close to a match. It took hours of bringing in, interviewing and fingerprinting the punters, and it was nearing the end of the day before the team noticed a particularly suspicious man. He'd been reluctant to come into the station in the first place, and was now putting up an obvious struggle to the fingerprinting. Eventually they managed to get a valid sample, and he was thrown into the interview room whilst the results came through.

"What time were yer in the club then?" Gene glared at the man, named as Andrew Cannon.

"Dunno, was drunk wasn't I. Probably from 'bout ten thirty to one."

"Ah so you convienently left around the same time Cindy Peters was killed. Coincidence, that." Gene smirked. The man glared.

"I didn't kill her"

"Of course you didn't." Gene continued with the sarcasm, clearly hitting a nerve in Andrew. "Recognise this face?" He slammed a photo of Cindy's mauled body in front of the man. His eyes winced, yet the rest of his body was unmoving, trying to give nothing away.

"No"

"I suppose, scum like you don't tend to have good memory... forget to use leather gloves did you?" Gene was taunting him now, enjoying the obvious discomfort of the man in front of him.

"I don't know what yer on about" Andrew denied, flashing a glance at Alex - who was surveying his every action closely. It was then that Viv entered, holding an envelope containing the fingerprint results. Gene opened it quickly with a quick swipe of his finger. A grin spread across his face as he read it.

"Looks like we've got our bastard Bolls" He slammed the results down on the table, a large red 'positive' stamped across the page. The man screamed in anger, and without warning jumped from his seat and ran out of the room. Both Alex and Gene cursed under their breath as they saw him disappear from sight, scrambling to chase him. Shouts and screams echoed down the corridor in Andrew's wake. Gene and Alex ran towards the commotion, seeing a second too late what was about to happen. A gun had been left on the front desk and Andrew was all too quick to eye it and grab it. He spun around to face the police officers surrounding him, the gun sweeping to each person in turn.

"You don't know what it's like. You don't understand." His eyes were thinned and his voice unsteady as the gun shook in his hands. Alex was all too ready to step in and give her psychological input on the situation - yet Gene, knowing her too well, stopped her from stepping forward before she had a chance to act. "I loved her! It wasn't fair." Gene's eyes rolled at the typical scene Andrew was causing. "She said I was a bad influence- I ain't! I never were" The gun was slowly dropping to his side, his expression pained. "It was him - telling her that. Told her that I was bad for her. Swear it was. If I ever see him again I'll get him, you know!" Andrew was getting himself worked up, pain now diminishing into anger.

"Who told her that?" Alex leaned forward slightly, her voice soft and gentle. His eyes spun towards her, glaring icily.

"Her bloody dad! Always prying, always controlling her life!" Alex turned to Gene, both of them realising that the man in question was in fact their own Super, and also was likely to be in the building with them. "She couldn't handle it. But did she tell him to go away? No! She told me! She ended it. That was it then. Everything was over." He was slumped on the wall, the gun hanging loosely from his hand. CID realised this was their chance. Alex stepped forward.

"It's ok Andrew, how about you pass me the gun and we can talk this through properly? Maybe we can help?"

"Help! Are you fucking idiotic? She's dead!" He stood up, visibly fuming, raising the gun.

"You killed her mate!" Ray scoffed. Andrew pursed his lips in an attempt to stop his emotions getting the better of him.

"And you think I'm pleased with myself? I fucking hate myself for it!" He was waving his arms around - along with the gun - in desperation. The members of CID were on guard, one accidental pull of the trigger could mean death to any one of them.

"Why-" Ray was cut off.

"I thought it was for the best. I thought, I thought she would be better without him. I wanted her to be free. I couldn't live without her."

"So you didn't want her to live without you?"

"At the time, no. I didn't think she would have wanted to. I don't know what I was thinking.." He trailed off, the gun aloft. "And so this is what I've got to do. I'm sorry Cindy." The gun was raised, and pointed. A finger was taken to the trigger and without a second thought was pulled. Bang. A single shot pierced through CID. Screams of terror rang out as they watched the body fall, lifeless, to the floor. Blood began staining the flooring as the cold eyes stared blankly out. Andrew's body was alive no more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Exams are over, so I've got back to it and have written the next chapter for you all. Thank you for all the reviews, they are very much appreciated. So here's Chapter 14, let me know what you think! x**

The team were in Luigi's, relaxing after the day's work. The paperwork was phenomenal and nobody was looking forward to the prospect of sorting it out tomorrow morning. There was a sombre canvas covering the team as they sipped their drinks in silence. Alex had her legs interwined with Gene's underneath the table, who was typically rather quiet after a difficult case.

"Psycho" Gene muttered under the breath, trying to make Andrew's suicide seem more like justice. Alex frowned, instantly disagreeing.

"He has serious psychological issues, yes... but he wasn't a psycho Gene" She withdrew her legs somewhat coldly, sipping her wine. Gene thinned his eyes.

"Don't matter now though, does it. Bastard's dead." Ray piped up. Alex rolled her eyes at the lack of sympathy the men of CID had - yet she wasn't surprised.

"Let's just forget about it eh!" Shaz attempted to cheer them up, her sunny face smiling at them all as she poured more wine. Chris grinned back, her smile instantly infectious to him. Gene still retained his cold front, even more so now Alex's skin was no longer in contact with his. Alex got up from her chair, much to his dismay. He frowned, watching her go with a glare plastered across his hard face. Alex had no desire to share intimacy with him whilst he was in this foul mood, and was happily going to take the chance to grab another bottle of wine in order to separate herself from the frozen atmosphere around that table. She thanked Luigi, who gave her a sympathetic smile in reply, before heading back. The conversation had hotted up - yet all for the wrong reasons.

"I don't want yer sunny bollocks clouding my view of this case! Or anyone elses for that matter!" Gene almost spat in Shaz and Chris's direction.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Chris defended, standing up.

"I wasn't picking on 'er, Christopher."

"Bloody well sounded like it!"

"Are you _arguing_ with me DC Skelton?" Gene was now no longer making rash comments, he had too stood up and was thinning his eyes at Chris.

"No, just sayin'!" Chris's sudden burst of confidence was shrinking by the second, he recoiled away ever so slightly - yet enough for Gene to realise he had won. Gene leant forward, preparing to retort back.

"Stop it Gene!" Alex put a hand across his chest to calm him down. He visciously pushed it away, glaring at her angrily. She frowned, offended at this actions. Yes, it was like Gene to get angry like this after a difficult case, but he wouldn't usually take his anger out on her - especially not now they were a couple. She pulled away, taking her wine glass from the table and downing it in one before heading off in the direction of her flat. Gene sighed slowly, sitting back down in his seat. The table had been silenced by the tiff between their superior colleagues. Normally, they would consider this to be a typical Ma'am and Guv argument, yet now they were publicly a couple - and so their little disputes seemed all the more worse. Gene glugged back his drink as he felt three sets of eyes boring into him. He merely glared back, until Chris and Shaz decided it would be best to leave. It was another five minutes before either Gene or Ray spoke.

"I know yer angry, Guv," Ray reasoned, knowing he was stepping on icy ground. Gene raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "It was a tough case, and I know yer like proper justice," Gene nodded furiously, thinning his eyes again as he leant back in the chair. "But he's dead, nout you can do about it now. Some things just aren't worth arguing over, this is one of them." The words that were coming out of Ray's mouth were surprisingly moral.

"You've been spending too much time with DI Drake" Gene joked. Ray grinned, glad to have Gene back to normal.

"Probably true" Ray agreed, downing his drink as he got ready to go. "I'll be off now Guv, see ya tomorrow." Gene nodded in acknowledgment, before contemplating whether to leave and go home as well - or to go upstairs to apologise. Thankfully, he chose the latter.

A hammering on the door signified to Alex who was behind it. She rolled her eyes, yet struggled to contain a smile forming on her face. She opened the door on the latch, raising her eyebrows as she saw his face staring back at her.

"Yer know Alex, I was - am - a cranky old git. I drink, I moan, I shout, I'm probably quite rude-" Alex coughed, 'quite' was an understatement. "-and I understand if yer wanna dump me right now. Yer could do so much better Bols." He almost seemed saddened by this thought, as if it had been plaguing on his mind for a while. Alex smiled gently.

"It takes a man to admit it Gene" He lowered his head, ready for rejection. Ready for perhaps his worst dreams to come true. "And-" She lifted his head with one hand, unclipping the door from it's latch with the other. "that man is the man I want to be with. For all your little flaws Gene, there are so many positives that I love more than you can imagine. And those - you - is why I will never, ever want anyone else." Her hand stroked across his face as a true smile grew across his lips. They both leant in until their lips met in a moment of comfort. "Come on in you." Alex stepped back from the door as he entered. She quickly grabbed two glasses and filled them with wine, passing one to him without even bothering to ask.

"He shouldn't have died, we all know that."

"Don't talk to me about that, I don't want to." Gene quickly responded. Alex nodded, stepping forward towards him and placing her wine down on the side. He anticipated what was about to happen and placed his glass next to hers, taking her in his arms and letting their lips meet in desperate want, lust and love.

**Will get a nice Galexy chapter for you next! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews and feedback I've been getting, both through here and Tumblr! I really appreciate it. Hope this chapter is OK, I popped a bit of Galex in there for you. I will make a point now though that although I have introduced a case plot in this chapter, it isn't going to be taking centre stage and I won't be focusing on it at all (to tell you the truth I'm rubbish at plot fics like that!) so don't worry too much about those details, as I won't be! I hope you enjoy this though, and I am so grateful for reviews etc. Thank you :-) x**

They woke up the next morning together, in each other's arms. It was perhaps the most perfect way to wake up, and both of them were blissfully aware that this was where they wanted to be forever. Alex sighed contently as she began tracing her finger along Gene's back, her touch enough to still send butterflies around his body, despite the fact they'd been a couple for a while now. Well, it seemed like a while. How long had it been? Gene thought. A week? Good grief, just a week. To him, to both of them, it felt like a long-term relationship - yet still with that fiery spark. Gene doubted it would ever disappear though. After all, Alex Drake had been on his team for years, and her spark was far from dying out.

"Gene?" Alex's muffled voice came from behind him, tenderly bringing him back into civilisation.

"Mmhm?" He asked sleepily, turning round to face her. He loved the fact she still looked utterly gorgeous even early in the morning without her makeup on, and he especially loved the fact that he got to see her like this.

"Do you know something?" Alex asked, implying it rhetorically. Gene responded though, his mind in sync with hers.

"I love you Alex Drake" He announced, much to Alex's relief, joy, and excitement. She grinned, her face lighting up from corner to corner.

"I love you too Gene Hunt" She kissed him on the forehead, giggling like a child at the revelation. Alex was normally very civil and professional when in a relationship, and before Gene she certainly wouldn't have been one to announce love (or fall in love for that matter) after a mere week, but this time everything felt so perfect and so sure that she simply could not help herself. Gene Hunt was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, that was fact.

"Now, little miss bollinger knickers, we need to get up. Crime to fight, scum to catch n' all that." Gene pushed back the bed covers, much to Alex's dismay. The cold draught swept over her as her body was left exposed, instantly forcing her to climb out of bed.

XXX

They arrived to the station as normal, yet found the rest of CID in a far from normal state. Upon entering the main reception Gene and Alex noticed Viv busy on the phone whilst Ray was shouting at an elderly woman. Frowning, Alex approached.

"Look, just tell us what yer saw and yer can go!"

"I didn't see anything!"

"Bollocks, we know yer saw something, you were bloody there!" Ray raised his voice in frustration, the lady in front of him frowning in confusion.

"Are you sure? I don't remember..."

"You rang the bloody police you stupid-!" Ray was cut off by Alex, who glared at him before escorting the lady through to CID, hoping to speak to her quietly. Whatever Alex had hoped though, was instantly ruint by the scene before her. Shaz was jotting down notes that a rather bedraggled looking man was voicing, whilst Chris and Bammo were cornering another man and the other team members were hurriedly writing on the whiteboard.

"What the-" Alex murmured under her breath as she took in the scene before her.

"There was an armed hostage kidnapping earlier this morning, I saw it - I rang the police" The elderly lady next to Alex began stating rather proudly. Ray rolled his eyes.

"But you said..!" He sighed before not bothering to finish, giving up and walking over to his desk. Alex frowned as she directed the lady to a chair. The noise in CID was loud, and the sudden intake of information was too much to take in at once. She surveyed the situation silently, her eyes glancing over the whiteboard where notes were being taken. Suddenly, the double doors opened and the room fell into silence. The Manc Lion had entered, and his presence had halted everyone.

"Will someone who isn't a complete dipshit please tell me what the hell is goin' on in here!" He shouted, his voice practically rattling the walls surrounding his team. Chris gingerly stepped forward. "I said no dipshits." Gene glared back at him, causing Chris to visibly recoil back to his chair. Ray stepped up the the game.

"2am last night Guv, Montgomery Street. Two guys broke into a house and kidnapped kid. This mornin' they were posted a note asking for ransom. This lady saw them enter-"

"I was awoken by the light you see, looked out of the window and men were outside!" The lady nodded to emphasise her point, clearly rather pleased with herself despite her lack of memory before. Ray frowned before continuing.

"That man is the milkman, was up the road. Apparently." Ray rolled his eyes sarcastically. "And that man's a bloody tramp." Alex let out a long sigh before turning her attention to Gene, who strode over to the whiteboard where this information was being collated.

"Right. Information about the kid?"

"12 year old boy called Ben" Ray replied. Alex grimaced. "But here's the biggie, his dad works for the secret services. We aren't really menna know, but yeah" Ray continued, handing Gene a file. The hard work had begun.

XXX

The afternoon comprised of interviewing the rather shaken parents of Ben, their rather stubborn neighbours and the witnesses brought in that morning. Alex and Gene walked out of (or rather, were forced out of) their next door neighbour's house after a cold interview.

"People like that have something to hide!" Gene scoffed angrily, not impressed with the discussion they'd just had.

"They were probably just in shock.." Alex reasoned, always one to try and find a positive in the situation.

"Shock my arse" Gene grumbled, climbing into the Quattro angrily. "Nothin' worse than people who waste my bloody time. Don't they realise who I am?" He murmured, turning the keys into the ignition as the car sprung to life.

"And what's that then Gene?" Alex looked across, a slight smile on her lips as she teased him.

"The ruddy Manc Lion! King of this filthy, scum-ridden jungle. Supports City, yet shit at football. Good at beating up bastards, using a gun and driving my bloody car!" His speech triggered a giggle from Alex.

"Oh, you're so much more than that" She smiled suggestively.

"Don't you know it" He resisted smiling back at her, instead merely lifting the corner of his mouth into a flirtatious smirk. Oh, how she adored him. As much as Alex hated to admit it, his persona was fairly impressive. Even more so now they were together. Of course, it got bloody irritating at the best of times, yet nowadays she simply couldn't complain at him for it. His little ways had grown into things that she really appreciated now, and really loved. She was still smiling to herself as they arrived back to the station. Gene smirked when he saw her as he stopped the car - yet again she was in her own little world. He loved her, he really did, and before her little moments would have irritated him, yet now these little things were part of his love for her. Without them, Alex wouldn't be the Alex he knew. He climbed out of the car and opened her door, snapping her out of her reverie. "Earth to Bolly Knickers" He leant down to her level and gazed at her affectionately. She looked back at him, smiling gently. Gene leant forward, letting their lips meet in a gentle, warm and affectionate kiss. Cupping his face she smiled into the kiss, not bothering to stop for breath. A loud cough behind Gene stalled them in their trance as Alex tilted her head to the side, noticing Ray and Chris awkwardly standing behind him. She attempted - and failed - to resist smiling cheekily. Gene swallowed, returning to his manly personality as he turned round to face his colleagues. "Yes? Spit it out!" He barked as Ray and Chris stared back awkwardly. Despite the fact that the whole team knew of their relationship now, it didn't mean to say they were comfortable with it yet.

"Er, just wonderin' what yer found out Guv..." Chris mumbled, getting a nudge in the ribs from Ray.

"Sweet shit all Christopher, shit all!" Gene brushed past them, followed by Alex - who gave the two a quick smile. Chris and Ray promptly burst out into laughter.

"Ain't never seen the Guv like that before!" Ray laughed, almost feeling pleased to see Gene's less hard and tough side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry for the wait for this update, I have no excuse at all! Hope you enjoy the next installment. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews etc, it really means a lot. Please review again if you like it, I'm always keen for feedback :-) Grace XX**

It was a Saturday morning, which meant only one thing for Gene and Alex. A lie in. Together. Strangely, Gene enjoyed these times more than he would ever have imagined. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, he could barely admit it to himself - but Alex Drake had softened him. She had always been convinced he had a sweet side, and of course Gene had always been quick to disagree with this opinion - yet now he was starting to realise himself that really, Alex had moved him in a way no other had done before. He watched her sleep, her perfect features gently touching his chest as she lay in his arms. She had to be the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and each day he pinched himself that she had chosen him. Gene Hunt, the tiring chunky, greying police officer that was rarely in a good mood. Ha, he wouldn't date himself and therefore had no idea why Alex was doing so. He took a deep sigh before wrapping his arms around her more tightly, to which she shuffled slightly in her sleep, moving even closer to him. A small smile was on her sleeping lips, to which Gene now mirrored in his own face, settling back down and closing his own eyes again.

A loud banging on the front door woke Gene up with a grumble, Alex stayed sound in his arms and he moved off the bed, pulling on some clothes quickly before walking to the front door.

"Oh, Guv!" Chris stammered, clearly not quite expecting Gene to be answering the door to Alex's flat. "Oh yeah, of course. Yeah." Almost as if the cogs were whirring in Chris's head, he came to the conclusion that of course, Gene now stayed with Alex.

"What is it, Christopher?" Gene thinned his eyes with impatience. Talking to this rambling idiot was not quite his idea of a nice Saturday morning lie-in with Bolly.

"We've er, found the kid" Chris grinned. Loud stomping footsteps came up the stairs towards the flat, followed by the appearance of Ray.

"What?" Gene looked confused.

"Well, we say 'found'... the kidnapper actually gave us the location. But yeah, he's in a warehouse near the canal. Thought you'd like to come and y'know, get the bastard n' all that" Ray explained. Behind Gene came the footsteps of Alex, who was wearing merely a satin dressing gown wrapped around her. A low whistle was let out from Ray's lips before he could stop himself, taking Alex's image before him fully in.

"OI" Gene barked, kicking Ray in the shin. With a loud yelp Ray took his eyes away from Alex, and hastily retreated backwards from the door. Alex consciously wrapped her gown more tightly around her, frowning uncomfortably. Chris quickly handed Gene the details before backing off down the steps with Ray, not keen on spending too much time with a clearly disgruntled Guv.

XXX

It took them 45 minutes to get to the scene, and by the time Gene got there the forces were already in place, ready for entry. Gene hadn't been keen on letting Chris nor Ray lead the task and so had asked to wait until himself and Alex had got there.

"This way Guv, backup all in place." Gene and Alex quickly followed Ray into the warehouse and towards the far right corner. A small door was located deep in the corner, perhaps a storage cupboard or electricity meter to the naive eye. "Pretty sure he's in there" Ray pointed.

"'Pretty sure'? What, so you haven't even checked? Useless!" Gene grumbled quietly, bringing out his gun. He indicated for various members of the team to go to certain places around the door, ready for a quick raid. After a quick countdown, Gene burst through the door, closely followed by Ray and Chris, then Alex. The remaining officers took guard outside. The room was stuffy and smoky, and visibility was poor. The team could just about make out the various items in the room. A tatty old sofa, a table with a kettle on, and one chair in the centre - remains of gaffer tape were stuck to the arms and legs. Clearly someone had been tied to it at some point.

"Don't move!" A loud shout came from somewhere in the room, followed by a high pitched whimper. Gene spun around, unable to locate the noise due to the unfavourable conditions the room was in. Thankfully the air was beginning to clear and figures were starting to become easier to identify. Muffled shrieks came from the corner, to which Gene began running towards, followed by the rest of the team. Yet, when they got there it wasn't the young boy that was calling to them.

"Bolly!" She was held by the arm of the kidnapper around her neck, a kitchen knife threatening her pulsing throat. Her eyes were wide, a mixture of fear and anger flashing across them as she caught Gene's eye.

"Where's the kid?" Ray frowned, taking a quick glance at the, now rather clear, room. It was empty apart from the team and the kidnapper. He swore loudly. Tricked.

"You really thought? You really thought? Gullible and stupid, typical coppers!" The man's voice echoed around the room. A balaclava was covering his face, yet his expression was obvious. Cold, spiteful and disgustingly proud. He closed the knife closer to Alex's neck, who was now closing her eyes - most likely attempting some kind of psychological insight, Gene thought.

He thought correctly. "Don't do this. By causing physical pain to a police officer you'll only make this worse for yourself. Murder will sentence you to life-"

"-or if I had my own way, death" Gene interrupted, mumbling. The man grunted.

"Whereas, kidnapping by itself... if you get a kind judge.. 10 years?" Alex reasoned, a desperate plea for safety. The man seemed to stall, the knife no longer mere millimetres from her skin. "I don't know why you're doing this... yet I can help. I can help with your issues and problems and I can assist you in getting through it. It doesn't have to be like this" Alex kept talking, realising that the longer she spoke for, the less likely he was to act in a negative way. He didn't speak, yet his body language softened ever so slightly. "By letting me go you'll save yourself. Don't let your illogical pride delusionalise you. If what you want is power then by killing me..." Alex paused at the thought. ".. you'll only ruin yourself even more. You won't achieve that power. That power... or your _need_ for it, is driven by some kind of delusional self-importance. It's a fallacy, completely fictious. You won't get anywhere from harming me... or anyone else for that matter". Alex braced herself, ready for some kind of smarmy reply, or worse - pain. Yet nothing came, instead the grip was released and she found herself being thrown forward back into her colleagues. Everyone let out a long sigh of relief as Alex regained her composure and focused her attention back to the kidnapping, and Ben. Gene grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, any other obvious sign of care would ruin his presence on the man before them. The knife was still held in the kidnapper's hand, and each member of the team was aware of this fact. Any sudden movement, any fire of a gun, would send all his sense into overdrive and ruin their advantage upon him at the moment. Yet, they need'nt have worried. As if a massive weight was being lifted from his shoulders, as if he'd purely given up hope, the knife clattered onto the floor and he sank to his knees. In a few swift movements the knife was conviscated and the man before them was handcuffed.

"Where's the kid?" Gene spat, roughly pulling the man up to his feet. The man didn't answer. "Where's the kid?" Gene shouted this time, shaking the man by his collar.

"Lorry" Was the only word the man said before he was briskly taken away. At least he was looking slightly guilty. The team filed out of the room, to which they noticed a single lorry parked on the opposite side of the warehouse. They ran across, but didn't have to, as uniform had already managed to break in a retrieve the shaking boy. Relief swamped over the team as the case came to a close.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait on this one, zero inspiration and serious writer's block! Thank you again for all of the kind reviews, please keep them coming if you like it :-) x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters.**

You would have thought Luigi's that evening would have been a happy occassion, but ever since the incident earlier there had been a significant tension between Alex and Gene. The situation certainly wasn't help by the free flow of alcohol that was being poured down their throats.

"I dunno what it is about you Bolly, always attracting the nutjobs and getting yerself into deep shit!" Alex looked at him from under her eyelids. "Always need the Gene Genie to come save yer!"

"I do not." Alex retorted with a playful hint to her voice, assuming they were merely joking around.

"Yeh yer do, can't be doin without yer Manc Lion can yer Bollykecks"

"I don't need your protection, Gene!"

"If you don't need protection then I'm bloody Maggie Thatcher!" Alex scowled at him, the tipsy conversation verging on an argument. "You'd still be stuck in that freezer, still be strapped to Doctor Death's table, still be held at gunpoint by some random bent bastard, you'd still be out cold in yer flat after some twat has drugged yer, et cetera!" He glugged down his pint.

"Don't be such a chauvinistic bastard." Alex muttered. The playful hint to her voice had disappeared. The rest of the team were now silent, an awkward air flowing over the table.

"Tell yer what, if yer gunna be that ungrateful I won't bother next time!" Gene spat, the drink swimming to his head. Alex thinned her eyes in silence.

"Stop it Guv" Ray murmured, sensing that this was getting too far. They all knew how protective Gene was of Alex, and that what he was saying seemed to just be over-exaggerated nonsense, but they also knew how easy it was to cross the line - and Gene was stepping closer to that line with each word that escaped from his mouth. Gene shot a furtive glare at Ray.

"It's ok Ray" Alex smiled reassuringly at him. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well it's not though is it?" Chris piped up, much to everyone's surprise. "Didn't think you were like that Guv. Thought better of yer." Chris sipped his beer as Gene stood up angrily.

"Can I go take a piss or are we not quite finished with the moral bullshit?" He declared, slamming his drink down on the table. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew Gene, and although this behaviour would be quite normal for him a few months ago before they were a couple, it certainly wasn't now. Something was most definitely wrong. Gene strode out towards the toilets and the team were left in silence.

"Is he alright?" Ray asked, not especially directing his question at anyone - but Alex knew it was more for her to answer than anyone else.

"I don't know." Alex answered, her eyes still lingering on the door Gene had disappeared through moments before. Everyone sensed that this was awkward ground. Silence ensued until the door opened again. "I'm off" Alex announced, making sure she made eye contact with Gene before she turned to leave. He grunted before sitting back down again. There was a long pause before anyone dared to speak.

"Everything ok with you two Guv?"

"Everything is fine, thank you Christopher."

"That's the problem with gettin' too attached to birds - the tiffs and hormones. Can't deal with it meself." Ray commented.

"I am not _too_ attached!"

"Sure yer not." Ray laughed, perhaps slightly inappropiately.

"Piss off" Gene slammed his hands down on the table as he pushed his chair out. "Your arses better be in CID early tomorrow or I will personally rip your balls off and call the nearest dog kennel claiming I've made a new variation on the game catch!" The men around the table grumbled to themselves as their DCI stormed off.

That night was the first since they'd made it official that Gene slept in his own bed.

XXX

The next morning CID was a cold place to be. The atmosphere - even before Alex had arrived - was strained and sufficiently awkward. Ray and Chris, as instructed by Gene, had arrived early. Gene had arrived even earlier than them. From an outsiders point of view it may look like Gene was purely just keen to work, yet in reality the Manc Lion had been unable to sleep alone in a bed that now seemed strangely unfamiliar. Alex, meanwhile, had no idea what was going on. She'd been awake throughout the night comtemplating the incident that evening. He'd changed, as if someone had flicked a switch, from being a somewhat caring boyfriend into being a bitter bastard. It wasn't unlike him, of course, to take his anger out on other people - but this was the first time he'd properly done so since making it official. Alex thought they'd overcome the protective issues that they'd had earlier, or at least he'd been able to control it. But now it seemed it had all been taken too far. Perhaps he'd bottled it up so much that he's now just exploded? It's not as if he's the sort to talk about feelings. Alex concluded that this was probably the most reasonable explanation.

Walking into CID that morning she decided to approach him immediately. Whatever it was, they needed to talk before it got out of control. If Alex were right and he was bottling things up, it would only get worse with time. The sound of the double doors swinging lifted the eyes of every CID member in the room, the eyes following Alex right the way through towards Gene's door. A quick tap on the door was the only noise that could be heard.

"It's me," Alex murmured quietly, her face close to the door. She heard nothing from the other side. Alex's eyes closed as she waited, hoping he'd come and open the door before she did so herself. Luckily, after what felt like an eternity, footsteps could be heard from the other side and the door opened. Alex swallowed as she gave him a gentle smile. It wasn't returned. "I just thought we needed a chat." Alex began, perching herself on the corner of his desk as he took his normal seat - not before pouring himself a morning scotch. Gene swung it back, grimacing slightly at the viciousness of it. Silence ensued.

"Isn't talking what yer do best Bolly?" Gene broke the silence after a long pause.

"Huh?" Alex met his eyes.

"You said we needed a chat. You aren't talking." He explained, staring deep into her eyes. It was one of the things about Gene Hunt, his eyes could kill. He had the capacity to turn your legs to jelly by a mere glance. Yet, despite all this, they never seemed to give anything away. Alex thought that after spending so much time with him - even before they were together - she'd be able to read him like a book. But Gene Hunt was not that simple. Of course, she'd learnt about him, and had begun to understand him, but she still could not always read those eyes. Maybe that was one of the things that drew her to him, the mysterious charm.

"Something is wrong, Gene." Alex said it softly, leaning forward ever so slightly towards him.

"Nothing is wrong." It was bluntly said, and quite obviously a lie. Alex didn't persist, she merely just sat there, waiting. It took a while, and another glass of scotch, before he spoke again. "You realise, Alex, that this isn't normal for me?" She didn't understand what he was getting at, yet whatever it was made her automatically nervous.

"Sorry?"

"Being with someone, havin' to care, havin' someone else to think about... being such an overprotective bastard about a bloody woman," He began. She swallowed, still unsure where this was going. "Today made me think, y'know. When yer had that knife to yer neck I suddenly didn't even give a damn about the kid or anyone else - just you." He took another scotch, wincing at it's effect at this time in the morning. "I'm a police officer, Alex." The use of her proper name for the second time didn't feel homely or personal - it felt very cold and very serious. "Good coppers don't think like that. They wanna save everyone, they care about the little kid who's been napped, they care about the danger civilians are in. But I didn't think like that. Your safety was the only one that mattered to me Alex and it goddamn scared me alright!" Alex swallowed, her eyes slightly pained. It certainly wasn't like Gene to admit he was afraid.

"Gene.."

"No, Alex. Let me finish." Tears were forming in Alex's eyes, something told her that he was about to utter words that weren't going to have a happy outcome. She silently shook her head, begging him not to go on. He did.

"I can't take it. I can't be feeling like that Alex! You know me, you know I'm not like that. This whole thing is turning me into some man I'm not and for god's sake Alex I don't wanna be that man!" He was shouting now, provoking more tears to flow from Alex's eyes. She was still vigourously shaking her head, hoping and pleading that this conversation, this whole moment, would go away. That she'd wake up and it all be a dream. She didn't wake up.

"Don't-" He cut her off.

"I can't do this. Not right now... god, I dunno if I can ever do it."

"Can't do what, Gene?" It was quietly said, as Alex knew full well what he couldn't do, yet she refused to believe it until the words came out of his mouth. And then they did.

"Us, Bolls."

Everything went silent. Alex had even stopped crying. There was a long pause as both of them let the words sink in. With a deep breath she stood up, no longer feeling welcome on his desk or even in his office. Nodding, she turned away, trying to fight the fresh tears that were now forming. Neither of them spoke as Alex opened the door and hurried away. The whole team followed her with their eyes, immediately noticing the tears as she swung through the double doors and out of CID. Everyone swallowed, sensing the awkward atmosphere clouding over the room. Nobody spoke and nobody moved.

**I'M SO SORRY! I don't even know why I've just done that. I just thought that the whole cushy lovey Gene was out of character and that I needed to bring it all back down to earth slightly... Anyway, it will improve I promise! I've got some ideas that hopefully I can get up and written asap. I hope I haven't scared you all off by this chapter haha, and that you'll all continue to read and review. Thank you xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I've just written this quickly as I've only just come back off my holiday so apologies if it's a bit rushed and if there are any mistakes, entirely my fault. Now last chapter I hope didn't scare anyone off... I promise you it does get better from now onwards so you don't have to worry too much... :P I hope this is ok and that you're all well. Thank you again for the wonderful comments etc, I'm extremely grateful and hope you will all continue to do so if you like it. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes.**

She'd gone straight home after the argument, and he'd locked himself in his office. Alex lay on her sofa, wrapped in a blanket as her eyes stared blankly in front of her. It had been going so well, she thought angrily. This sudden change in his approach towards their relationship had not only upset her, but it had angered her. Life had seemed pretty good before last night, in fact - life here in this world had never been better. But it had been so easy to break. It really is true, that when you fall in love you really do fall. Alex gave a bitter laugh as she considered the situation, she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been - to let herself fall for him like that. God, she'd even admitted loving him. She'd set herself up perfectly to be shattered and broken, love leaves you extremely vulnerable. Alex shook her head, the faintest bitter smile still gracing her face. How ridiculous this whole thing was.

"I want to go home," She murmured, the smile vanishing. Why was she letting this world affect her so much, when it wasn't even real? Her real life was twenty five years in the future, where she didn't have her love for a lardy fascist to worry about. "I want to go home now, please!" This time she shouted it, more angrily than before. This whole situation annoyed her. He annoyed her. Even she annoyed herself. With a loud groan she covered her head with the blanket, gripping its edges tightly with her fists. She promptly fell asleep, awaking only to the phone ringing. Her eyes turned towards it, piercing through it in annoyance.

"What?" Her words probably came out rather too harsh and abrupt, but Alex really wasn't in the mood for politeness.

"Oh, er Ma'am, just er.. wondering if you're ok.." It was Shaz. Alex inwardly cursed at her rude start to the conversation.

"Oh, Shaz, sorry. And me? Um, I'm ok, really. Just having some alone time, quite nice." Alex lied. Shaz seemed to know Alex wasn't telling the truth, but didn't feel the need to press her.

"Good, Ma'am. Glad you're... alright." Alex said nothing in reply, worried her wavering voice may give her already rather translucent cover away. In the background, Alex heard a familar gruff voice. She swallowed, he appeared to be asking who Shaz was talking to. "Nobody, Guv." Shaz quickly answered. Alex listened intently, silent as a mouse. It appeared that Gene had recovered from their break-up earlier that day quicker than Alex had.

"Don't sound like nobody, if you're going to take personal calls you can do it in your own time! Or does whoever is on the end of there want to speak to me?" He was close now, Alex could tell. Shaz bumbled a 'no', and Alex - being her normal self - was too nosey to hang up. Suddenly, and without warning, his voice was on the end of the phone. Speaking to her. "DCI Gene Hunt." Alex swallowed, pausing for a second. She could hear his breathing down the phone, waiting.

"DI Alex Drake." There was a long silence.

"Bolly" The word fell out of his mouth, uttered down the phone as if it came naturally to him.

"Shaz was just checking up on me, that's all." Alex spoke bitterly, her voice almost blaming him.

"Right, well... good." There was silence and a grimace from both Alex and Gene on the ends of the phone. Alex just hoped to God that it would get easier than this. The thought of working day in day out with the strained awkwardness surrounding them both was unbearable. A pained expression crossed her face when she realised that socialising as a team was now out of the question, and most certainly she'll find herself alone in her flat every evening from now on. There was a click through the reciever as she realised he'd hung up. _Bastard_, she thought grimly. If it were anything, Alex would have liked the power to be the first to hang up. This was childish, yes, she realised, but he wasn't exactly being mature at the moment.

The atmosphere back in CID was visibly strained. Gene was taking his anger out on others, as per usual, and was spending more time locked in his office than normal. Nobody had heard what had happened between Gene and Alex, yet everyone had assumed - correctly - what the argument was about. They still had cases to deal with, and they all knew that work would continue whether their DI was present or not.

"I think I preferred it when they were gettin' it on." Ray murmured, with Chris mumbling in agreement. Shaz scowled.

"I think it was a bit more than that, Ray" She bit back, instantly backing her absent friend and superior colleague.

XXX

The next morning Gene stormed into CID, taking one look at Alex's empty desk and shouting Shaz's name.

"Yes Guv?"

"Where's DI Drake?"

"Oh, she phoned in sick this morning." Gene scowled, his eyes thinning.

"Sick my arse, she can get her boney behind in here and stop bloody moping." He murmured to himself, turning on his heel and passing back through the double doors without a second glance.

It was barely five minutes later when Gene hammered on Alex's door. She groaned, knowing full well who it was. _If he dares_, she thought angrily, lifting herself up from the floor of her bathroom and wrapping her dressing gown tighter around her. Coincidentally, the same dressing gown that he was forced to wear the morning after they first slept together. Alex grimaced at the thought, she ought to forget all about that now. Push it to the back of her mind and move the hell on. Opening the door, his face recoiled as he caught sight of her.

"Bloody hell Bolls you look as rough as a badger's arse" The 'Bolls' was back, she noticed. He winced in annoyance whenever he spoke it, he was desperately trying to get out of the old habits, they brought back feelings he'd rather not dwell upon.

"Good morning to you too." She said blankly. Before there may have been a hint of teasing about the sentence, a playful tint to her voice, but no more. She addressed him coldly and bluntly, and quite frankly - it stung. Gene pushed his way into the flat, forgetting again that he probably wasn't welcome to do so anymore. He found himself standing in her lounge, and suddenly felt quite silly. She stared at him, her hair dishevelled and no makeup on her face. "What do you want?"

"You called in sick" He answered quickly.

"Yes, because I'm sick." She was still being blunt with him. He had no idea why he was there, no idea why he didn't just call her, or get someone else to. He had no idea why he was suddenly talking to her, walking into her flat and standing there like a lemon. For god's sake, he thought angrily. This bloody woman.

"I don't believe you." He had no idea why he said that. She did look pretty rough, and it wasn't like Alex to shy away from things, but he'd come here angry to confront her, and now felt rather ridiculous doing so.

"Want to help hold my hair while I vomit all over you then?" She spat back. He frowned, and shook his head like a soppy dog. She laughed, bitterly. "Just go away Gene, I'll be in when I feel better."

"Did you feel ill last night?" She frowned at his sudden bout of compassion.

"No, only this morning. Gene just-"

"Shit. Have the decorators come this month?"

"Gene!" Alex's eyes widened and she wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her. "Get out! What the hell do you think you're-"

"Bolls, no, wait. I just thought, y'know.."

"Thought what, Gene?" She spat her words again, thinning her eyes as she attempted to usher him to the door. This failed, as as soon as they made headway towards the exit, a sudden bout of sickness took over Alex and she went running towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Gene took a deep breath before following her, ready at hand for whatever she needed.

After a good few minutes Alex collapsed against the radiator in the bathroom, weary from vomiting. Gene was sat beside her, after holding her hair back and attempting to comfort her in whatever way he deemed appropiate. They sat in silence, Alex breathing heavily.

"Shit" This time it was uttered from Alex's mouth. Gene leant his head back on the radiator. Neither spoke a word, they just sat there in silence. Alex's sickness had passed, yet neither felt the need to get up off the bathroom floor. A heavy weight had suddenly been loaded onto both of their shoulders, weighing them down into desperation.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm having a bit of a writing spree at the moment so have written this already and thought I ought to get it up! I'm really pleased you're all still enjoying this, now at Chapter 19! I don't know how long it's going to be, but seeing as there isn't a crime plotline it could go on for ever and ever haha. I'm hoping just to go with the flow. Hopefully this chapter is ok, let me know via reviews - thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews so far, they mean so much- nearing on 100 now! Anyway, I'll be quiet and let you read. It's not particularly long but hopefully its ok. Thank you all again x**

Gene had promptly left after the episode in the bathroom. Alex was feeling utterly deflated and had crawled back into bed, unsure of whether to cry or laugh at how utterly ridiculous this whole thing was. She'd been sick this morning, that was all she had to go on. She wasn't due on for another few days and had no other symptoms as of yet. But, she reminded herself, she had few symptoms when her pregnancy with Molly begun. _Shit shit shit._ Alex thought, curling up into a ball in her bed covers. It took a while for her to pull herself up out of bed and find the effort to make herself a cup of tea. A hammering on the door sounded as she took a teabag out. Groaning, Alex made way for the door. It was Gene. Holding a plastic bag, of which was shoved into her hands.

"I know yer probably don't want to think about it, but I ain't goin' back to that group of buffoons not knowing whether yer knocked up or not. Peace of mind, n' all that." He was rambling. She knew he was nervous, god - she was nervous herself.

"Right" Alex gave him a half smile as she nodded slowly. He then came forward and took her in his arms. It felt extremely natural, and for an instant their breakup was all but forgotten. Suddenly, though, they had to come back down to earth. He drew away and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, coughing.

"You, er- better get, y'know, doing whatever you do with it.." He rambled, gesturing towards the bag. She nodded, smiling weakly and heading straight for the bathroom.

XXX

Gene and Alex walked through the double doors into CID. All eyes turned towards them in a prickly reminder of their breakup and following events. Alex swallowed, forcing a smile as she sat down at her desk.

"Now DI Bollykecks has finally decided to join us, we'll crack on with doing some proper police work. So get up off your hairy backsides and do something productive!" Gene's voice boomed through the room, instantly triggering the various members of CID to jump into action. Gene caught Alex's eye, giving her a knowing look before walking through to his office. It was then that Viv came through the doors, stating that there was reason to believe that a wanted man was planning a burglary later on that day. This gave the team an objective to work towards, and suddenly CID were back to their normal selves, without the awkward cloud that had surrounded them since Gene and Alex had fought that previous day. It had affected the team more than Gene would have thought it would. They hadn't been together particularly long anyway, and the team had known for even less time - yet to everyone it felt as if they'd been a couple for months.. years even. Ever since that first day when he carried her into CID, wearing that rather promiscuous outfit, it had felt as if they were a couple. That connection, the chemistry, had always been there - since day 1. And because of this the news of the breakup felt even more shattering than ever.

The team were kept busy for most of the day, contacting and organising a scheduled prevention of the burglary.

"Right then team, time to get the bastards!" Gene shrugged his coat onto his shoulders and pulled on his driving gloves, exiting the room swiftly. He was closely followed by each member of the team, who all shoved themselves into the Quattro. "I shouldn't have to go over the plan again, but we do have Christopher in the car with us." Chris looked offended as Gene spoke into his radio. He to Ray for some support, yet got a mere smirk in return. "A team inside, B team outside. Make it brutal, and leave Johnny Boy to me. He was referring to Johnny MacKenzie, the notorious man wanted by the Met for years.

The team were silent; Gene, Alex, Chris and Bammo inside the shop and waiting. It happened on que, just as the informant had told them. At 3:30pm sharp a group of men entered the shop, guns raised and shouting. What they were shouting couldn't be deciphered, yet it didn't seem to matter. Within seconds, Gene was in action.

"Here's Genie!" He shouted, firing one bullet straight at Johnny's gun, which was raised above his head. Cries of shock and anger flooded the room as the team advanced in on the criminals. It was a fairly easy arrest, the surprise had almost paralysed Johnny's team and the fight that CID were expecting was not half as bad as once thought. Yet Johnny wouldn't give in that easily. Alex had so far only been cuffing the men, Gene still feeling protective and making sure he got the criminal before she could get to him, and was now standing by the door. Before Gene could realise, Johnny was heading straight for the door. Lightening fast reactions meant Alex had jumped into gear, quickly kneeing the man in the balls. Gene finished the deed as he ran over, whalloping the man over the head with his gun. Alex let Gene cuff him, knowing full well that this was a moment Gene had waited for for years. She smiled at him gently as he passed through the door, Johnny MacKenzie in tow. He gave a 'Gene-smile' in return, which Alex was happy with. Maybe their relationship wasn't so at risk as once thought. And maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that this breakup wasn't permanent. God, Alex hoped so. With the care and help he'd offered her since the morning she had almost kidded herself that they were still together, yet soon she realised that he would have most likely done exactly the same for her before they were even a couple. And that thought made her pine for the past. The present was so screwed up.

XXX

The team walked into CID after arrests were made and paperwork was filled in. They had an hour or so before beer o'clock, and were now congratulating themselves on their successful day.

"Bloody good job I say, well done Guv" Ray shrugged his jacket off, grinning. He and Chris then re-enacted the moment the team burst out. "The look on their faces! I tell ya, one of the best arrests I've ever done. About time as well!" Ray was enjoying the moment, joining Chris with the pretend gun noises and actions. Gene looked across at them from Alex's desk, where he was perched with a scotch in hand. There was an almost proud look on his face as he surveyed his team, and he seemed extremely pleased with the day's results. Alex walked back into the room from the kitchen, smiling at Shaz.

"Good arrest I take it then Ma'am" Shaz grinned as Alex leant on her desk for a chat.

"Definitely, I don't think we were expecting it to be that simple really." Alex sipped at her tea in hand.

"I heard MacKenzie tried to take a runner though!" Alex couldn't prevent a smile.

"Mhm, he had his wits about him... more than I can say for the rest of his little group." Shaz laughed at the comment, leaning in slightly.

"I heard he took a rather good kneeing in the privates, Ma'am."

"A man's weak spot" Alex winked, laughing.

"Oh, I bet they've got more weak spots than that!" Shaz piled papers together on her desk.

"The word 'man' and 'weak' do not appear in the same sentence. A proper man is not weak." Gene had butted in. Alex glanced at him, catching his eye. One corner of his mouth was turned up in an almost playful smile.

"Oh really?" Alex raised her eyebrows, automatically listing examples of where men in her life had shown weakness. Her breakup with Gene came to mind. She quickly blocked it out, desperately trying not to dishearten her currently rather chirpy mood.

"Yup." Gene replied back.

"Chris cried at E.T." Shaz interjected, to which Chris's ears pricked from the other end of the room upon hearing his name. Luckily he didn't realise the subject of conversation.

"I said _proper_ men are not weak."

"Chris _is_ a proper man!" Gene scoffed at this reply, finishing his scotch. Shaz looked beaten, and returned to tidying her desk. Alex raised her head to see Gene, who had placed his glass on the desk and was now peering round the room. Nobody seemed to be doing any particular work, yet he really didn't mind.

"Alright, ladies. Show's over for today, let's hit the pub." He called out, to which cheers and gruff noises of appreciation came in reply. Alex smiled gently. Despite all this, despite the anger, hurt and despair he'd put her through over the past day or so, she still loved him. She didn't care that this made her vulnerable any more, and she certainly didn't care if this ruint everything that was to come, but she simply could not help how she felt. And she hoped to God that deep down he still loved her, and that everything was going to be ok.

**Oh, I'm so mean not telling you about that result... hehe. Sorry about that, but you'll all just have to wait and see...  
Review etccc if you're still reading/enjoying this please! I don't want it to get stale. Thank you xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter for you lovely people! Thank you all ever so much for all the kind reviews I've recieved, I'm over 100 now and so feel you all deserve Chapter 20. It's only short I'm afraid, but it does tie all those loose ends up! Hope you enjoy.**

It was a week later, and the cases given to CID were relatively small and quiet. The atmosphere was now visibly more relaxed. Alex and Gene seemed to almost be back to their old ways, yet in all honesty both were secretly still yearning for more. Although Gene didn't regret the break up, he sure as hell missed her. He could no longer look across the room and proudly see his own girlfriend, someone who loved him and who he loved equally in return. There was still an invisible barrier between them that seemed rather impossible to break. The memories and the wandering thoughts would never quite leave either of them, and whenever these were triggered in one's mind this barrier became all the more prominent. Gene had decided that in order to prevent this he would treat her like the others, and try his best to go back to how they were before. Yet this time, flirting seemed out of bounds.

Alex meanwhile, was feeling quite fret up this morning. She had hurried into CID with a face a description of horror and anger all at once, immediately placing herself quite firmly onto her chair and scrabbling around with notes and case files to keep herself occupied.

"Everything alright Ma'am?" Shaz questioned, she had noticed her superior colleague's unusual behaviour over the last couple of days, and was not only curious but concerned. Alex looked up towards Shaz, her face still fixed in a firm expression.

"Oh, yes Shaz, thanks. All is fine." Alex mumbled, turning back quickly before Shaz could read her face. Gene was watching, as usual, from his office. He came walking in, wordlessly, and headed straight for Alex's desk.

"My office, Bolls?" He said it as a question, but they both knew it was more of a direction. She didn't meet his gaze, but silently got up and followed him through, looking straight ahead of her and refusing to catch anyones questioning eye. Ray and Chris may not be the most observant of people on the planet, but they too had noticed a change in Alex's behaviour over the past few days, in particular this morning. The door to Gene's office was promptly locked and the blinds drawn. Alex had dropped into a chair next to the desk, her head in her hands. "Bolly?" Gene touched her shoulder as he walked over to comfort her, immediately realising that maybe this wasn't appropiate anymore. But she didn't move, and neither did he. "Alex, what's up?" He felt supremely awkward now she was starting to cry.

"This whole thing wasn't as simple as we thought, Gene. The test-" She broke off, unable to continue. Gene frowned, confused.

"Alex the test was negative, we both know that." His voice had the hint of panic, he was tense. His took his hand off her shoulder, afraid she'd realise that he was panicking.

"It wasn't accurate..." She swallowed. "Taking a test that close to... conception..." He shuffled awkwardly. "..isn't accurate. You can get a false result," Alex continued, almost bravely. "Gene, I'm five days late." He exhaled loudly, taking a step back. His eyes were wide. Even with the scare last week, he'd never actually believed that she'd be pregnant. This was Gene Hunt and Alex Drake. He was a middle-aged copper and she was some posh bird. They both knew better, they both knew to be careful. This sort of stuff didn't happen to people like them. It happened to crazy teenagers who don't know better, he thought, but not him! Not Gene Hunt. No, never. Yet, here he was. The woman before him was knocked up with his own kid.

"But you don't know for sure.." He began, begging someone up in the sky for some kind of way out of this whole situation.

"I have a test in my bag. But Gene, I'm pretty certain..." She swallowed, standing up.

"What are yer gunna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, with it... are you keeping it?" He approached the topic cautiously. Her expression seemed pained.

"I don't know." He nodded, understanding. "I don't think I can do either. I can't go through with this, I can't. But I can't do that to our baby, Gene." Her words touched him. The very utter of _'our baby'_ warmed his core - a feeling that Gene only tended to experience through a swig of alcohol. He brought her forward into a hug.

"I'm here, you know that right?" She nodded into his shoulder as he felt his shirt dampen by her tears. Alex wasn't entirely sure of how much she trusted him to be there for her, for the reason for their breakup didn't exactly provoke a good future for them as a couple, especially when things got as serious as a baby. She merely let him hold her, relishing from the warmth and comfort it brought whilst she tried to ignore the niggling feeling that this wasn't going to be plain sailing between them now, whatever the decision.

XXX

That evening the whole team filed into CID, Alex wary of their first evening like this. She hadn't been down to Luigi's since the breakup, and she knew her colleagues were all expecting her not to stay. But she did. Alex told herself that she needed to enjoy herself, moping around in her flat wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Drink Ma'am?" Ray's voice called out as he headed for the bar, clearly it was his turn for some reason today.

"Oh-" She halted, realising that now her drinks order was going to have to change. She inwardly cursed, no alcohol was not something she was going to find easy. "Just an orange please Ray." She shuffled towards the table, hoping nobody noticed the difference in her order.

"Orange and what? Vodka? I don't know what you birds drink.." Ray continued, not understanding.

"No, just an orange juice please."

"Just an orange juice?" He was puzzled. The thought of someone ordering a non-alcoholic drink in a pub was new to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ray!" Exasperated, Alex sat down. He frowned, murmuring something about hormones, and turned back to Luigi. Gene eyed Alex, making sure she caught his eye. Shaz and Chris were silent. Shaz instantly knew something was up, her woman's intuition forming an answer immediately. Ray came over with the drinks, making quite a show of handing Alex her orange juice.

"Didn't think you could go a day without a drink Ma'am" Ray commented, joking round with her. Alex didn't take it as much of a joke though.

"Well I'll have to, won't I?" She spat back, instantly regretting her words. She widened her eyes.

"Er- why? God, if I ever had to stop drinking I'd kill meself."

"Quite enough of this drivel of a conversation!" Gene barked, swigging at his pint. Shaz caught Alex's eye, to which Alex immediately looked away.

"I bet none of us could take it, y'know - not drinking ever." Ray continued, much to Gene's anger. "You- Drake, certainly can't." Alex swallowed some orange juice.

"Don't be ridiculous." She replied plainly. Ray raised his eyebrows, ready for a comeback yet he was cut off.

"Ray, shut up." Gene's voice silenced him. He went back to his beer.


	21. Chapter 21

**...hello! I am really, really sorry for my absence. Its been a horrendously long time and I can only apologise. Exams and life and writers block has plagued me a bit but here I am with a massive summer ahead of me and loads of free time, so I've managed to get this up. Its only short to set the scene and bring me back into it a bit. I reccomend that if you can't remember things just to read the last few chapters (maybe from 17) to get you back into it. I fully understand if everyone has given up on this but a massive thank you to those who haven't. I will try update regularly now if I can. Anyway, enough garble from me. Enjoy, and thank you. Xx**

Alex was now 10 weeks pregnant, with the news still not out in the open (although Shaz was fairly suspicious). It was the day of her first scan and as she walked into CID that morning her mind was elsewhere. Her relationship with Gene was now less awkward than before, but they were still not a couple again despite the baby now joining them together forever. As she sat down at her desk she got a gruff 'Morning Ma'am' from a few of her colleagues. Gene looked up from his desk momentarily to watch her, but she didn't look up to him. Things hadn't been particularly strained between them, but working together whilst knowing what they were both going through behind closed doors was painful for both.

It was an hour before Gene emerged from his office to address the team.

"Right ladies, we've got a case." Their ears pricked up as they turned to their DCI. "For a month now these letters have been sent to a man called Edward Long." He handed out four pieces of paper, taking the longest amount of time to give Alex one. Their eyes met as she took it, a look of acknowledgement that today was an important day for them both. Gene quickly diverted his eyes after a few seconds, not quite comfortable with the situation.

"Why hasn't this bloke told us before today?" Ray asked, inspecting a letter.

"He never did tell us, we found out. He was killed this morning." Gene replied, a look of anger crossing his face.

"Shit"

"My thoughts entirely." Gene grabbed his coat, "get yer arses into gear, we've got a body to inspect". Ray and Chris jumped to their feet and filed out of the room. Gene lingered a second whilst Alex put her jacket on. "This afternoon-" He began

"I can go on my own, if that's what you were about to ask." Alex quickly saved him struggling with words.

"No- I don't want that." Gene quickly replied.

"Then what do you want?" She didn't intend on it coming out quite so harshly and there was a flicker of surprise in Gene's eyes. "Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed.."

"Do you want time off work?"

"No!" He looked confused. "Not with work. This place is bizarrely the only thing thats normal for me now... gosh I never thought I'd be saying that. I need this place and I will be staying here and working here for as long as... physically possible." She casually darted round the subject of the baby to avoid any awkward conversation. Gene nodded in response before taking his time to reply.

"And so... this afternoon? Do you really want to go alone? Cos' y'know... big step 'n all that." Alex swallowed, allowing herself to look him straight in the eye.

"I'd love for you to come..."

"You sure?" Alex nodded. "OK." Their eyes stayed locked for a longer time than necessary and both felt a burning desire to reach out and hold one another, but neither would act on it. The double doors swung open.

"Er- Guv? Dead body waiting.." Ray coughed awkwardly, breaking the sexual tension filling the room. Gene snapped his eyes around towards him.

"Yes, and it won't be any more dead if we're five minutes late!" He barked, pushing himself up from where he was leaning on the desk and making his way to the door, closely followed by Alex.

* * *

Alex and Gene entered the hospital gingerly. It had been a tough day, typical of any murder case, and both were tired and pining for a quiet evening in Luigi's.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Alex asked absentmindedly, breaking the silence as they sat in the waiting room. She didn't wait for an answer. "I didn't with Molly, left it for a surprise. But that meant we had to paint her room yellow... and for years it bugged me - I just don't like the colour yellow on walls." Gene raised his eyebrows. Alex was talking quickly to cover her nerves.

"I don't really mind" Gene replied quietly, expressing his nervous energy in a much quieter way.

"Yes but see you don't mind about the colour of walls and details like this, whereas I do. I like to be prepared, Gene."

"And in control"

"No-! Well... maybe a little." She added as she saw a knowing look appear on his face. It felt like a strange conversation to be having. They weren't together and it didn't seem likely that they would be anytime soon, yet there were these touching moments when they'd talk as if they were a happily married couple with no underlying isses at all. Gene often found himself enjoying these moments, much to his surprise. Before he'd met Alex he'd have laughed at a man having such feelings but now - behind closed doors - he could appreciate just how much he enjoyed it. He was (although apprehensively) looking forward to the baby being born, not only because of the baby itself but also the intimacy and permanent connection with Alex it would bring. Even if their relationship never did extend back into romance they'd still be together in some way. Or at least, he hoped they would.

Meanwhile Alex had been talking continously about the colour of the bedroom walls.

"Is pink and blue too stereotypical though? What if we have a girl yet she hates pink? Molly hated pink."

"I don't think a baby will care..."

"Oh, but maybe the colour of the walls will then influence their opinions in later life? Pink walls may turn a girl very girly, or have the opposite affect and make them despise pink and they'll be a tomboy... or vice versa for boys."

"What, so we have no way of stoppin' the kid from growin' up like a poof?"

"Gene, if our child wants to be homosexual then he can be homosexual. I'm not having you attempting to turn a camp boy into some macho bodybuilder."

"Pretty sure most bodybuilders are bent..."

"Gene!" Alex shot him a glare, but it quickly rised into a smile with Gene's face following suit. They caught eyes and he quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it before dropping it almost as quickly as he'd picked it up. Alex swallowed before quickly looking away, thankful of the doctor walking towards her to break the awkward air that was suddenly enveloping them.


End file.
